Friendship and Fire: Book 1
by FirePrincessRyssa
Summary: OC Insertion fic, Eventual Romance, follows canon. Rhian didn't know what would happen when she fell into this world, but three years on Zuko's ship taught her one thing: He was her best friend. Follow Rhian though the story we know and love and see it all from a new perspective. Starts out friendship, eventual romance somewhere in Part 3.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**Hey there, peeps.  
If you read my other story, please don't kill me, it's on temporary hiatus until I can get back into my character's mindset. Writing her has been physically impossible, as in my fingers will literally not type anything. I'm deeply, deeply, truly sorry.**

**I've never written for A:TLA before, but it's a show I love with all my heart. So I'm writing an OC insertion fic. After the prologue, (which will have 5 parts, all of which have been written) it'll follow canon almost exactly, just from the point of view of my OC, with a few minor differences. Mainly, the insertion of the OC… **

**It'll be a Zuko/OC mainly friendship, eventual romance thing. I'm not sure how I feel about it, but if you like it, let me know, and I'll keep putting up the Prologue at least. Hopefully I can get it all written, and put up, but I'll make no definite promises, I won't lie. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing but my original characters. Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to not me.**

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 1

Something was calling to her. Literally. For the past month, voices had woken Rhian each night. Soft and sweet at first, just whispers in her ear beckoning and tempting, then they started getting louder, more insistent. Finally, when she'd been startled out of bed by a loud, "Rhian! Hurry the hell up!" that her roommate had not heard, she figured she'd best see what the hell they wanted. Though, even at thirteen, she knew hearing voices was not a good thing. Hell, she was pretty convinced she was crazy. But, on the off chance that she wasn't nuts, the very, very slight possibility that something was actually calling to her through her mind, she was going to check it out. Never let it be said she couldn't stand up to a challenge. No matter how freaked out of her mind she was.

Shimmying down the drain pipe outside her room, Rhain wondered for about the fifth time since she woke up that night just what the hell she was doing. She had no idea where she was going, or why. Just that a few voices in her head in the middle of the night where telling her to come to them. Yeah, she was sure that was going to hold up as a good excuse. Jumping the last few feet to the ground, she landed in a crouch, her dark brown, almost black hair falling in a curtain over her face. Standing up she started to walk, glad she had at least thought to get dressed and put on some shoes before starting the climb from her third story window. The ground was cold and damp at one thirty in the morning and would have been far worse with bare feet and in her pyjamas.

Wandering away from the drab, grey building, she headed out to the street and turned a random direction. It didn't matter where she went, anywhere was better then here. Where she was thirteen years old and had always been alone. No friends, no parents, matrons who forgot her name and teachers who looked right over her raised hand. No one wanted the poor little orphan girl. No one except the whispers in her head.

"_Rhian… Rhian, come on. Find us, Rhian. Come to us…_"

She walked and walked, not looking up for miles. Or what felt like miles. Until she finally glanced up and found herself in the middle of the woods. Spinning around in confusion, she figured she must have walked into the forest that bordered the school yard.

"_Rhian… come to us, baby girl. You have to come now._"

There was no sense of where to go, though. She didn't know which way to go. They weren't telling her anything.

"I'm here!" She yelled. Her voice echoing back to her through the still of the night. "I'm right here! Where do you want me to go?!"

There wasn't any answer. The voices had gone silent. She was alone again. All alone in the world. Tears threatened to fall from her pale blue eyes and she bowed her head, fists clenched and shaking at her sides.

"I'm here." She whispered. But still no one answered back.

With a violent motion, she spun on her heel and strode briskly back the way she'd come, tears falling down her face, dark hair whipping in the wind behind her.

Why would they call her here and then not respond? Where was she supposed to go? What was she supposed to do?  
Of course there was no one there. No one actually called to the little orphan girl. The girl everyone over looked. Her own roommate forgot she was there most of the time. It wasn't like she was quiet, or didn't draw attention to herself, people just didn't see her. Like she didn't belong, and people knew that. She didn't matter here. Why would anyone ever call to her?

It's much harder to climb a drain pipe with tears in your eyes, she found, but finally, she toppled back through her window, and collapsed onto her bed. Her roommate barely stirred, restfully muttering in the dark. That night, as she lay there, staring out the window, she wished and wished she could be somewhere else. Anywhere else.

Her eyes got heavy and she rolled over, feeling like ropes where wrapping themselves around and around her body, finally, a sharp yanking sensation around her chest, pulling her down into the darkness of sleep.

Or so she thought.

oO0.0Oo

It wasn't painful. In fact, it didn't really feel like anything. Kind of like floating. There was nothing to touch, or smell or see. When she opened her eyes at all, she was surrounded by white light. Not blinding or bright, just white. Like there was nothing. But she wasn't worried. Why worry? She was safe here. She closed her eyes.

"Rhian…" the voices where back. "Rhian… come to us…" she didn't want to. She was comfortable. Why move? Why worry? "Rhian… come on, baby. You need to wake up now." Just five more minutes…  
"Rhian!"  
With a shocked scream, she fell hard to the floor, gasping for breath.

"Finally." An impatient voice said.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, she's just a girl." soothed another.

"A girl who needs to grow up." The first snapped back.

"She's only thirteen."

"That's old enough."

"Quiet, both of you." A third voice interrupted.

Everything was white, the ground the sky, nothing but endless white. Coughing and gasping, she felt like she'd been drowning and suddenly, there was air and she drew in as much as she could. Eyes watering, she searched around her for whoever had spoken but found nothing but white and swirling fog.

"Alright, Rhian, it's alright. Breathe." She felt a hand on her back, a surge of warmth from the touch, seeping into her lungs, and suddenly, she could breathe fine. She was alright.

"There see, she's fine. Now let's do this." The first voice sounded, somewhere to her right. She snapped around to look that way.

"Let her get her bearings. She's got a long way to go, you know." The second voice came from the other way. Rhian didn't bother to spin.

"What bearings? Everything looks the same and you're all not helping." She muttered.

Why was she here? How was she here? Where the hell _was_ here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep at the orphanage, her roommate's sleep-talking drifting around the room.

"Rhian," the third voice, sharp but kind, from over her shoulder. She glanced that way but still found nothing. This place was giving her a headache. "Rhian, do you know where you are?"

"No." She shook her head.

"You're in the Ether, the space between the worlds. And we are the Keepers."

The _what?!_

"She's confused."  
"I told you she was too young. She's not ready."

"Well, it doesn't matter if she's not ready. She'll have time to get ready, but now is the time to go."

"'_She_' can hear you, you know. '_She_'s standing right here." Rhian snapped, stomping her foot in frustration. Yeah, it was childish, so sue her, she's a child.

The voices stopped for a moment.

"Well, she's fiery, isn't she." Voice number three.

"Maybe she has got a shot." Voice number one.

"I still say she's too young." Voice number two.

"Does someone want to try talking to _me?_ Instead of around me, maybe? Just a suggestion. But I do have some questions that need answering." She spun on the spot, letting her arms flail slightly. "How did I get here?"

Footsteps, pattering softly to her left, so she turned to face them, not expecting to see anything. But this time, something did come out of the fog. Three women walked towards her. All tall and beautiful, they wore long dresses, that looked so soft and light. Like they floated with every movement the women made. The first was thin, built like a whippet, all sharp lines and angles, her chin pointed, cheekbones prominent and her pitch black curls swept back, away from her face. She looked around herself with a gaze of bored frustration. The second was more rounded. Soft and sweet, she reminded Rhian of a cherub, or a pixie, her bright red hair cropped to bounce in waves around her face. The last of the three was tallest, though not by much. She looked strong and kind, her blonde hair falling unrestrained around her face and over her shoulders. The three all looked at her with the same cat like eyes. Tilted and bright yellow ringed in green with slitted pupils.

Rhian wasn't afraid. She crossed her arms and waited, staring them down.

The blonde stepped forward. "My name is Devi." She said. Apparently she was the third one to have spoken before. "These are my sisters, Amandala," The red-head waved. "And Kabria." The brunette inclined her head.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you all, and all that." Rhian stuttered. Strangely, it had been easier to talk to them when they were just disembodied voices. With faces and names to put to them, this all seemed so much more real. Frighteningly real. "But you didn't answer my question."

"You are here, because we brought you here." Kabria said. "But you won't be here for long. You have to be moving on."

"Moving on to where?"

"The next world. There is much for you to do, baby. But there will be time, don't worry." Amandala stepped up to Rhian, running her hand comfortingly over her arm. Like trying to sooth a frightened child. Why would she think Rhain needed to be soothed?

Kabria touched her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" They ignored her.

"A few quick words of advice." Devi said, grabbing onto her hand. "You are not a bender. That is important."  
"What's a bender?" Again, they acted like she hadn't spoken.

"Fire, Water, Air and Earth. They are not the same, so don't treat them the same. You have to think of them as different, or it won't work. Concentrate. It'll be hard, but the more you work at it, the stronger you'll become and the easier it'll be, like a muscle. You have the potential to be very powerful, don't underestimate yourself, but know your limits."

"You're not making any sense." She tried to pull away, but they held on tight. She couldn't move.

"Finally, do what's right." Devi placed her hand against Rhian's face, trying to calm the child. "The right things could well be the hardest things you'll ever have to do, but you have to trust your heart. It'll be worth it in the end. Now, are you ready?"

"No! Ready for what?!"

Devi stepped back with one last comforting pat to her shoulder, followed by Amandala who smiled sadly. "You'll have to work it out for yourself, we can't tell you. You're on your own now, baby girl. Good luck."

Breathing heavily, Rhian looked up at Kabria. "What happens now?"  
With an almost regretful smirk, Kabria placed two fingers to Rhian's forehead and shoved hard. The girl fell. And fell, and kept falling. Deeper and deeper into darkness, Kabria's voice whispering in her ears.

"Hold your breath."

oO0.0Oo


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**Thought I'd upload this now, because I'm going to be busy most of the next week, though I'll be spending as much time as I can working on Book 1.**

**Just wanted to say too, this story disregards the comics and anything learned in them, mainly because I've yet to find and read them myself, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Also, this is un-betaed, so any and all mistakes are mine, and please feel free to point them out. :) **

**I do not own anything to do with Avatar: The Last Airbender, I'm just playing in the world for a bit. **

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 2

Cold. Cold and dark. Everything was dark, dark blue, pressure pushing in from all sides. Her eyes stung, but she kept them open, searching, until she finally saw a glimmer of light. She fought her way towards it. That way lay life. Everywhere else was death. Her lungs where on fire, fighting her, screaming for air, but she refused to breathe. Suddenly, her head broke the surface and she fed her starving lungs, drawing in shuddering, gasping breaths. Air. Sweet, glorious air.

She blinked her stinging eyes furiously until she could see again to confirm her suspicion. She was hovering, treading water in the middle of the ocean. As far as she could see on all sides was nothing but endless water.

That, certainly, did not bode well. She was tired, struggling for breath and to stay afloat.

_Okay. Okay, _she thought, trying to calm her frazzled mind. _Okay, I just have to stay calm. Panicking will not, _cannot_, help. Just stay calm and try to remember what to do._

But what _could_ she do? She was stranded in the middle of the ocean! There was literally nothing she could do but fight to stay afloat! And eventually, her muscles would give out, or she'd fall asleep, or something and sink to her watery doom!

_No! Those thoughts are not helping!_

Hours past and she drifted in and out, focusing everything on just staying alive. Every muscle ached and she shivered. It was so cold. What could she possibly do?

She was so tired, so close to giving up she couldn't be blamed for not seeing the ship as it came up behind her. She barely felt the changing pull of the water, until a higher wave forced her back under.

She was so tired. But still her mind refused to let her body give up and she clawed her way back to the surface.

"Hey!" She tried to scream at the passing ship. Her voice was so low and cracked, her throat ached. But she tried again.

"Hey! Someone! Please help! Help me…" And that was it. She drifted off into the dark.

oO0.0Oo

Rough hands where pulling at her, dragging her over something hard and dropping her onto a solid surface. She was so cold, her whole body shook and she groaned, swatting at the hands.

"I think she's waking up. Someone fetch the ship physician. Go! Hurry!" the voice sounded young and very close by. Maybe he was the one who was dragging her around. With a moan, she made herself open her stinging eyes. Leaning above her was an eye. A golden yellow brown. Really pretty now she thought about it. She blinked and more came into focus. A face. Sharp precise lines. A boy's face, around her own age. One eye was looking at her, the golden yellow eye, but the other was covered in bandages, a grey band wrapping around his head to keep them there. His head was mostly shaved except for a single black ponytail. He was saying something again, or at least his lips were moving, but she couldn't hear what it was. Thinking took a lot of energy, so she stopped and let herself pass out again.

oO0.0Oo

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's exhausted, slightly dehydrated, hypothermic, but nothing we can't treat. She'll be alright in a day or so, if not sooner."

"Good, good. Will she be waking up soon?"

"It looks like she already is."

Blinking herself into consciousness, Rhian tried to make sense of where she was. It was some metal room, the lighting was red, throwing a lot of shadows everywhere. Long banners hung on the walls with a picture of a flame. She was covered in piles and piles of blankets, but she was still cold. Moving her head, she spotted who had been talking. A man, dressed in some kind of armour was standing with a shorter, older man with grey hair, spiked sideburns and a beard. They were both looking at her. Groaning, she rolled over away from them. She was too tired to deal with this.

"Hello, young lady." The older man came over to her bedside and she pulled the covers over her head. He laughed, settling down into a chair by the bed. "I know you're very tired, but I'd just like to ask you some questions."

Fine, she guessed that was fair, if she had too. The more she woke up, the better her head felt. The memories of the cold ocean water were coming back to her. The water and the ship. Getting dragged out of the sea. Slowly, it occurred to her that she was on the strange ship that had saved her life.

Slowly, she sat up, shifting until she was sitting cross-legged on the bed, her back against the wall and the blankets wrapped in a cocoon around her.

"Okay." She said.

The man smiled kindly, drawing a smile from her in response. "My name is Iroh. What's your name?"

"Rhian." She said. Talking still hurt her throat and Iroh, noticing the crack to her voice, passed her a glass of water.

"Thank you." she said.

"Rhian is a very nice name."

"Thank you." She said again.

"Rhian, how did you get to the middle of the ocean? There wasn't another ship for miles."

"I don't know."

"Well, what happened to you? What do you remember?"

"You'll think I'm crazy. Hell, I kinda think I'm crazy." She laughed, mockingly.

"I've heard some very crazy things in my time. Why don't you tell me? If nothing else, it sounds like it could be an interesting story."

He seemed very kind. And she was so tired. She didn't see the harm in telling him everything. And he was being so nice to her. Nobody paid this much attention to her. It was nice for once, but she didn't think she'd like it all the time. She wasn't used to it.

"Okay. I'll tell you then." She said.

Iroh listened to her tell her story. She spoke of living in the orphanage, hearing voices and going out looking for them, waking up in the Ether. She told him about Devi and Kabria and Amandala. What they had said to her and how Kabria had pushed her and she fell. She told him about the ocean and thinking she was going to die, then seeing the ship and calling for help then passing out.

All in all, it didn't take very long to tell, but by the end, she was exhausted. Iroh listened to every word, nodding and taking in everything.

"I think that's it." She finally said.

"That is indeed an interesting story." Iroh said, looking deep in thought.

"I told you, you'd think I was crazy." Rhian blinked. She really wanted to sleep.

"I don't think you're crazy, Rhian. Your story is fascinating, but not insane. You should sleep now, though. You look as though you're fighting just to stay awake."

She laughed. "Maybe I am, a bit."

"Then get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Iroh said, refilling her glass of water from a pitcher and leaving it by her bed. He blew out the candles as he left the room and Rhian didn't have time to wonder how he did that without being near them. She was already fast asleep.

oO0.0Oo

The next morning, Rhian woke up to a boy sitting by her bed. Slouched in the chair Iroh had sat in the night before, he had his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He was just staring at her. Scrambling back and away from him, she didn't register that she was feeling worlds better then the night before.

"What the hell are you doing? How long have you been there?!" She demanded.

The boy jumped a bit too, but settled back when he realised she wasn't going to attack him.

"You can't just watch people sleep. That's weird!" she yelled, her heart slowly coming back to its normal pace, getting over her shock.

"You're on my ship, I can do what I want." He said, glaring at her with his one eye. Looking at him as she calmed down, she realised she'd seen him before. "Hey, you're that boy from yesterday. The one that pulled me out of the sea."

He looked surprised. "You were awake?"

"For a minute, maybe. I blacked out again real quick, but I'm sure it was you I saw." She said, settling back to sit on the bed and pulling the blankets around her again. The boy noticed.

"Are you still cold?"

"Only a little. I'm feeling a lot better now." She looked down at the floor. "Thank you, by the way. You saved my life."

"Yeah." The boy looked away too. "I guess. It's okay. You're welcome." He coughed slightly, clearing his throat. "What were you doing in the ocean?"

"I was dumped there by some really weird women."

"Why?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me. All I got was, a few 'words of advice' a 'good luck' and a shove to the forehead."

"You're talking nonsense."

"So where they. Maybe it rubbed off on me." She shrugged. "What's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. This is my ship."

"Prince of the what?!"

"The Fire Nation. Where are you from?"

"No, really, the what?!"

"Prince Zuko, there you are." Iroh walked into the room, smiling broadly at the two young teenagers. "I see you've officially met our young guest."

"Iroh," Rhian said, trying to stay calm, betrayed by her shaking limbs and wide eyes. "Where am I?"

oO0.0Oo

**One last thing, the Prologue, will mainly be a collection of little scenes, hopefully showing how Rhain's relationship with Zuko and Iroh progressed in the first few weeks and months of her arrival. **

**I hope it isn't too confusing, my mind does strange things that don't make sense, and I apologise. **


	3. Prologue: Part 3

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**Wow... this story is probably going to be really, really long... way longer then I thought it's be... o.O  
So, I'm not very good at keeping characters exactly as they're supposed to be in canon, so chances are they may get a little OOC. I'm trying, but it's harder then I thought it'd be. Sorry in advance.**

**Still without a beta, mistakes are probable. I only own my OC's, everything else is not mine.**

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 3

Rhian stood on the bow of the ship, watching the water drift by below. The thought of the cool liquid made her shake and her breathing catch. She hated the thought of the waves. If she had her way, she'd never touch the stuff again. But she liked the idea of being clean too much to give it up completely. Just no swimming. Ever again. She was okay with that. But even the stress of almost drowning wasn't what was playing on her mind now. It'd been about a week now since Iroh sat her down and went over the explanation he had come up with. That she was in another world. That somehow, the Spirits, as Iroh had called them, though they'd called themselves the Keepers, had taken her from her world for some reason and dumped her here. Iroh said he had heard weirder things.

It made sense, in a way. She'd never heard of any of the history they'd been trying to teach her for the past few days, and they had never heard of anything she'd been trying to tell them. And the Keepers _had_ said something about another world, and some stuff she needed to do.

Rhian had never been close-minded. She preferred to think of the world in terms of 'anything could happen' and apparently will. She wasn't overly bothered by the idea of travelling to a different world, or being stuck there. She didn't have anything or anyone back home anyway. Kids ran away from the orphanage all the time and some never came back. No one would look too hard for her, and so far, this had been a hell of an adventure. She'd wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere happier. And here she was. No, she wasn't regretting this, or living in denial. This place was wonderful.

A few hours after Iroh explained his theory, and given it time to sink in, Rhian had been sitting in her new room. Or the 'room that she could occupy until they got her off his ship', if you asked Zuko. Which she didn't. But he came to see her after it'd had time to sink in with him too.

"Honestly , I don't care who you are, or where you came from, as long as you don't interfere with my mission." He'd said.

"Okay." She replied with a smile. "What is your mission? So I know what I'm not to interfere with."

Glaring at her, like he knew she was mocking him, even through her impressive innocent face, he told her about the Avatar, and how he had to capture him, in order to regain his honor.

"Okay then." That shouldn't be too hard to not mess with. "But, if I'm allowed to ask, how old are you?"

He snarled at her "I'm thirteen."

"So you're the same age as me. Why do you have to 'regain' your honor in the first place. How did you 'lose' it?"

Zuko looked like he wanted to burn her alive. Turning quickly away, he stormed from the room, saying something about needing to practice his bending. That term struck a chord in her memory. Something Devi had said.

_You are not a bender. That is important._

"Hey, Zuko!" She called out, scrambling after him. "What's bending?!"

oOoOoOoOo

And so here she was, staring down at the water, kind of wishing it would go away, while Zuko jumped and spun and made fire with his hands and feet behind her. Now that was really, really cool. This world had martial arts forms that could control the elements. That was probably the most awesome thing Rhian had ever heard of.

She'd tried out some basic firebending forms for fun, but Devi was right, she wasn't a bender. At least not a firebender. But that was okay. She liked to watch too, because, come on. _Fire from your hands and feet_!

And then there was Zuko. Iroh said he needed his space and not to provoke him. He didn't seem like that bad of a guy, but something about him just got on her nerves. Plus, sometimes he was a bit of a jerk.

Like, when he'd caught her copying his bending forms, he'd shot a fire ball at her.

"Hey! What was that for!?" She yelled.

"What? I thought you were a firebender." He sneered. "You tricked me with your great bending style."

"I'm clearly not a bender, you jerk! I was just trying it out! Sorry if I offended your superior, Fire Prince sensibilities!"

"Don't try to be something you're not! Go find something else to do! I'm trying to train over here!"

"Could have fooled me, you've been practicing the same move for three hours and haven't made more then a spark! When Iroh demonstrated it, it was like a whip of fire!"

"Are you questioning my bending abilities!?"

"Oh, go jump in the ocean, hothead!"

This time, Zuko didn't bother with bending. He tackled her with an enraged yell, taking them both to the ground. Rolling them, she jabbed her elbow into his stomach. She might not be a bender, but she grew up in an orphanage with fifteen other kids. She could hold her own in a brawl.  
The only rules she played by were, don't touch the face and nothing below the belt. And she'd only added the 'face' rule because, as angry as she was, she didn't want to hit Zuko's injury.

Iroh rolled his eyes at the wrestling teenagers, turning his attention to the crewman beside him. "I think it'll be good for Zuko to have someone his own age around. He could use a friend, and she seems to be a good match for him. The same hot-headed temper, she doesn't back down from a challenge, and she has a sense of humour that could maybe balance out his seriousness."

"But, isn't she getting off at the next port, General?" the crewman said, wincing slightly at the escalating battle.

"Well, not until we can find her somewhere safe to be. She's our responsibility after all, and it wouldn't be right to just dump her somewhere she wouldn't be safe or happy."

"I don't know if Prince Zuko, wants her to stay." He said, observing the way Zuko's knee aimed for Rhian's stomach, just a glancing blow as the girl managed to roll away, and leap back at him.

"Maybe I can convince them both before the time comes to say goodbye." Iroh mused. "I hope so. It's been nice, having her here." Turning back, he strode to the struggling pair and took a hold of both their collars. Rhian had been wearing some of the spare under-armour clothes from the storage bay. The armour itself didn't fit her and there was no way Zuko was giving up his clothes. Iroh pulled the teens apart, rolling his eyes at them as they still tried to maim each other.

"That's enough! Both of you!" They stopped struggling, glaring daggers at each other instead. "Prince Zuko, go practice your firebending. Rhian, come with me. It's time for your catch up lessons. If you're going to stay here, you need to know as much as you can about this world." Releasing them both, and walking away, he didn't see Rhian stick her tongue out at Zuko, or Zuko throw a fireball at her feet. With a final growl at the prince, Rhian sped off after Iroh.

oO0.0Oo


	4. Prologue: Part 4

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**Woooohoo, part 4! Or something, I guess.**

**I'm actually really surprised people are reading this. O.o  
Maybe I'm my own harshest critic, but really, I'm just ecstatic people are actually reading it. It boggles my mind…**

**Anyway, I don't own Avatar:TLA or any characters or places therein, yadda, yadda.**

**Unbetaed. All mistakes are mine, (and there will, likely, be many). I apologise in advance. **

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 4

The ship had docked at a military port in the Fire Colonies to resupply and for the first time, Rhian got to see this new world she'd fallen into. Everything was dusty and dark at the port. Fire Nation banners hung on all the buildings and everything was made of metal. But it wasn't like it was a bad place. Or at least, she hoped not. Since chances where good this was were she was staying. Cringing at the thought, she scampered to catch up to Iroh and Zuko. She hoped she wouldn't have to stay here. She defiantly liked the ship better.

"Rhian, keep up and don't wander off." Iroh said, looking back at the girl. Her shoulders where hunched over as she looked around at everything she could, her dark hair falling over her wide, blue eyes and around her pale face. She was trying to keep her head high. She didn't want to show weakness here. Rhian showed so much more confidence on the ship that it took times like these for Iroh to remember that she was, in fact, just a child.

"Are you alright, Rhian?" Iroh asked, noticing Zuko's head tilt slightly. He didn't like to show that he was listening, but he worried too.

"Yes, I'm fine, Iroh. Just... is this where I'm going to stay?" Her voice quivered slightly.

"No, of course not, young one. Not if you don't want to. We'll keep looking until we find somewhere you'll be safe and happy. Until then, you're welcome to stay with us."

Most of the tension left her then and she sighed with relief. "Thank you, Iroh." She said, managing a smile.

"What's wrong, Rhian? Are you scared of the ports?" Zuko mocked, not even bothering to look back at her.

She tensed again, this time with fury. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not as comfortable here as you are, Zuko. Seeing as it is my first time in a place like this, maybe you'd like to go burn down a building somewhere, or bite off the head of a turkeybat." She snapped, stalking up to where he'd stopped.

"Children, not here." Iroh cautioned.

"Well well, Prince Zuko, General Iroh, how charming to see you again." An oily voice purred as a man came around the corner. Zuko's lip curled.

"Captain Zhao." He said, inclining his head slightly.

"Captain, it is good to see you." Iroh said, smiling pleasantly.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Zhao smiled at Rhian. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. She didn't like him.

"My name is Rhian."

"Is it? And just where did the good prince find you, Rhian?"

"He picked me out of the ocean. Though I don't see what business it is of yours." She crossed her arms and looked into his eyes. Refusing to back down.

"Rhian…" Iroh started.

"No, she's right, Uncle." Zuko said. "It isn't any of his business. But since I'm sure this will get back to my father anyway, tell him we found her in the ocean, clinging to a broken raft with a nasty bump on her head, accounting for the amnesia. She can't remember how she got there or where she came from and uncle Iroh has taken her on as his ward, until we find somewhere better for her. _If_ we find somewhere better for her."

Rhian blinked once, but that was the only tell that any of this was news to her. Iroh didn't react at all. Instead he looked at the two, standing side my side as they faced down Zhao. Neither giving an inch. United.

This was what Iroh saw. Why he knew that Zuko needed a friend. A true friend. Someone to back him up, cheer him on and even fight with him when he needed it.

Zhao looked from one to the other, these children who dared to oppose him. But, looking behind them to where Iroh stood, watching, he simply smiled darkly.

"Very well, I'll be sure to inform the Fire Lord when I see him next. Though I doubt the news will register with him much." Rhian felt Zuko stiffen next to her and lent into him slightly, offering him her comfort without words. Zuko calmed slightly. "How goes your hunt for the Avatar, Prince Zuko?"

"Long and uneventful. We're following some new leads. I'm sure you'll hear more about it when I find him." Zuko snapped.

"I'm sure I will." Zhao smirked. "Well, I'll let you get back to your ship. I'm sure it's fully restocked by now. Excellent to see you General Iroh, Prince Zuko, and… charming to meet you, Rhian."

"Likewise." Rhian said, deadpan, watching the slimy captain walk away.

oOoOoOoOo

It wasn't until they were back on the ship, far away from the smoky docks, when Rhian was watching Zuko practice his firebending, that she let herself talk to him.

"You lied for me." She said.

Zuko stopped bending for a moment and glanced down at his hands. "Yes."

"Why?"

He glanced at her, before spinning into a kick and sending fire rocketing off the side of the ship. "Because if anyone knew where you came from really, everyone would be out to get you. You're unique, and much more accessible then the Avatar, even if you don't have any powers. Uncle says we should try and keep it just between the three of us. That way, no one thinks you're special and no one comes after you, getting in _my_ way. I can hunt for the Avatar without interruptions or delays."

Rhian nodded, looking at her feet. That made sense, even if he was ghosting over any actual details. She could tell. He wasn't comfortable with this conversation.

"Thank you." She said.

He stopped again, glancing at her. "You're welcome. Don't worry about it."

Rhian nodded again and walked away. It was time for her lessons.

oOoOoOoOo

Zuko's bandages where removed a week or so later, revealing the large patch of burn tissue underneath. All she felt when she'd seen it was fury, a white hot rage that someone had done that to him. Hurt him like that.  
Zuko wouldn't look at her for a week because he couldn't stomach his own reflection, and didn't want her to have to. That lasted only until she cornered him, punched him hard in the arm and told him he was being stupid. The scar didn't make him any less then the boy she'd gotten to know and she wasn't going to let him hide himself away because of it. He'd growled at her and complained, but he never hid from her again. That was exactly what she'd wanted so she let him whine.

oO0.0Oo

"Everyone get below deck! Stop the engines and batten down!"

Zuko's voice could barely be heard over the roar of the wind and the crash of the waves. The storm had come over quick and unavoidable. Rhian was terrified. Twenty foot waves crashed over the deck, washing away anything that wasn't bolted down, and some things that where. The whole ship bucked and rose and fell with the waves. She couldn't go back into the water again. She _couldn't_.

Zuko stood on deck, barking orders and warnings, trying to get everyone and everything down to relative safety.

"Zuko!" She screamed from her place at the doorway, knuckles white with how hard she was gripping the frame. "Zuko, come on! You have to come down, now!"

"Rhian, get inside!" He yelled back.

"Only when you do! Now, come on!" Oh god, she could see the swells on either side of the ship. She didn't even need to go to the water, it was coming to her. "Zuko!"

He was the only one left on deck now. Just as he started to run across the slick metal, another wave flooded over the ship and crashed into him, smashing him hard into the railing.

"Zuko!" Rhian screamed. "Zuko, get up! Come on, you stupid Fire Prince! Get! Up!" He didn't move. Gasping, almost crying, Rhian, looked around for help, knowing no one would be able to hear her over the storm. "Iroh! Iroh! Someone! Please! Help!"

No one came running, and there wasn't any time.

Without giving herself more then a second to think, she tore herself away from the door frame and bolted towards the fallen prince. Sliding on the metal floor, she made it maybe halfway to him before she froze, an enormous wall of water towered over the ship, ready to rush over her and end it all. Send her back into the cold sea below. She was going to die.

Just as the wall was about to collide with her, rushing down to end her life, she threw up her hands and screamed, feeling _something_ rip through her body and forward, at the wave. The entire wall of water separated, tearing down on either side of her, not a drop touching her. Like she was surrounded by an invisible shield.

Gasping and spinning around, she tried to work out what had just happened, when she noticed something that made her blood run colder then any water could.

Zuko was gone.

oOoOoOoOo

Her heart thundering in her chest, she sprinted to where he had been, searching frantically over the edge of the ship.

"Zuko! Zuko, answer me! Where are you?!"

There! She could see him, barely bobbing above the surface. Drifting away from the ship!

Grabbing a life preserver, she quickly tossed it over the edge, hitting the water near him. But he made no move to grab it.

"Oh, you stupid… I can't believe I'm going to do this, I can't believe I'm going to do this." She said frantically to herself, grabbing another life preserver and climbing the railing. One deep breath later, she leapt over the edge.

The water was cold. Colder then the rain, so much colder then she remembered. But she couldn't let it slow her down. She had to get to Zuko.  
Life preserver under one arm, she fought her way to him, further away then when she'd last seen him. Grabbing him roughly she forced him into the ring along with her, wrapping her arms around his torso and hanging on.

All night, through the waves and the rain, dunked under and rolled again and again, tethered to the ship by only thin rope and their life saving ring, she held on.

"It'll be okay, Zuko. Everything will be okay. We'll get through this. I'll get us through this. It'll be alright." She whispered to him, hoping he'd wake up, but hoping he didn't. If this was going to be the end, she'd rather he slept through it. But just how hard had that wave hit his head against the railing?

When the sun finally rose and the storm broke, Zuko stirred in her arms. Both of them shivering and half frozen, he tipped his head to look at her. Neither of them said anything. Zuko started breathing more deliberately, slowly warming them both with firebending. Rhian had never been more grateful that he was a bender. A little while later voices sounded above them, yelling for help and starting to draw them in. Finally, her arms still tightly around her friend, Rhian let herself rest.

oO0.0Oo

She woke up, smothered in blankets again, but this time she wasn't alone. Zuko had his arms wrapped around her, warming them both. This was nice, she thought.

He must have heard her wake because, not a minute later he said. "You saved me."

"Well, you've saved me too." She muttered.

"Yeah. But, thank you."

"No big deal."

"It was a big deal. You hate the ocean. Ever since we saved you the first time. You don't even like puddles."

"Yeah, that's true." She conceded, shrugging. "But I had to get over that sometime. I mean, I'm on a ship."

"You jumped in to save me."

"You're my friend, Zuko. Of course I jumped in to save you. Some things are more important then fear."

He didn't say anything for a while, so they just lay there, trying to get warm again.

"Thank you." He finally said.

"You're welcome."

oO0.0Oo


	5. Prologue: Part 5

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**I added a bit to the Prologue, so it's going to be six parts now, instead of five. So, this is the second to last bit, before jumping into the episodes! Yay?**

**I hope you like it. I'm not really sure what it is or how I feel about it… Anyway, enjoy! :)**

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 5

"Iroh, something weird happened to me. The night of the storm, when the wave was coming, I felt something, like, surge through me. Something that separated the water. I don't know what it was." Three days after the storm, Rhian sat down, watching Zuko practice bending again. She didn't know what had happened to her, and she wanted answers.

"Hmm…" Iroh said, stroking his beard. "Could you have bent the water away from you?"

"I thought that too, but one of the things the Keepers said to me before they sent me here was that I wasn't a bender. That was important, they said. And I wasn't born here. I have no connection to this world before I arrived, that I know of."

"Well, is there anything in your world that could have done that?"

Rhian thought hard about it. There was probably some kind of power, psychic or magical, that she'd never considered before coming to another world. Maybe…

"The Keepers said 'concentrate'…" she muttered, focusing her mind on an empty barrel across the deck. She tried to remember the feeling that had hit her when the wave was coming, tried to focus everything on that feeling. Concentrating hard on the barrel.

Slowly, so slowly, the barrel rose up off the deck, wobbling and shaking until it hovered about three feet off the floor, before she lost it and it crashed back down. A wave of fatigue washed over her and she slumped to the deck, managing a weak smile at Iroh.

"I think, I might be telekinetic."

oO0.0Oo

Moving things with her mind wasn't really that complicated, she found. But it took a lot of energy. The bigger the object was or the longer she tried to hold it for, the harder it was. She started small at first. Little things like brushes or coins. Even those tired her out in the beginning but, it didn't take long to build up her strength. Soon, she was speeding all kinds of things through the air. Barrels and helmets and spare armour whizzing high above the deck, faster and faster. Later, she'd admit, she got cocky and arrogant. This power was hers, and she believed herself in perfect control of it. So she showed it off, which led to knowing what her limits could bring. She was only a child after all.

"Rhian, I think you should calm down. You'll wear yourself out." Iroh cautioned.

"I'm fine, Iroh. Look at this!" She called. Slowly, her feet rose off the ground, floating higher and higher, until she was level with Zuko on the observation deck. He glared at her.

"Get down." He snapped.

Laughing, she raised her arms. "Wait! Wait, I want to try something."

She spun in the air, stretching out her power to cover the entire ship. With a grunt of exertion, she lifted… and the whole ship shifted with an ear-splitting creak.

"Rhian, stop!" Iroh yelled.

"I can do this. I can do this…" She whispered. Her head started to hurt. Something shifted in her power. She didn't understand what, but something clicked and her whole body convulsed in mid-air. The ship moved again, slowly, _slowly_ lifting up from the water.

Rhian screamed, her head feeling split in two, blood leaking from her nose.

"Rhian, you have to stop." She couldn't hear Iroh yelling. Couldn't feel anything but the burn of the power pulsing through her body. She couldn't stop it. She couldn't hear Iroh.

But she heard Zuko. "Rhian! Stop!"

And she did. The power stopped, the ship crashed back into the waves and Rhian still screamed.

Falling from the air, she didn't feel Iroh catch her. She just fell away into unconsciousness.

oO0.0Oo

When Rhian finally woke up, a day and a half later, Zuko and Iroh were waiting for her. It was the worst lecture and she'd ever received from anyone and she was made to scrub the entire ship, from top to bottom, without her powers. Not that she could use them yet. It took a whole week of recovering before she could move so much as a coin without a splitting headache kicking in. That was how they learned of the consequences of her telekinesis. She was not limitless and using too much at a time could easily kill her. Rhian never wanted to feel that way again. So much pain, and so out of control. She vowed to get stronger, slowly and properly, so she would never loose it like that. Ever again.

oO0.0Oo

Weeks after the incident, Zuko and Rhian lent against the railing of the observation deck, looking out at the horizon.

"Zhao doesn't think you'll find him, does he? The Avatar, I mean." Rhian said, not looking away from the water.

"No." Zuko said. "No one does. My father, and grandfather and great-grandfather all spent years looking for the Avatar without even a rumour along the way. Everyone thinks it's a fool's errand. But I'll find him."

"I believe in you." Zuko looked at her in surprise. She smirked. "Zuko, I've seen you practice a single firebending move for days on end until you got it perfect. I've seen the way you look when you talk about your mission. Even with all the lessons and history and classes Iroh is teaching me, what I'm learning most here is your determination. It's an almost frightening thing. I'm almost worried for you, but one thing I don't doubt is that you'll find him. I believe in you."

Rhian didn't see the way Zuko looked away from her to stare back out over the ocean.

"We're still looking for a place for you to go, you know."

"I know." She said with a sigh.

"But, I don't think we're going to find a better place for you. Somewhere you'll be safe."

Rhian glanced at him, surprised. "You don't?"

"No. And, really, you're already more like family to me and Uncle Iroh then my own sister ever was." Zuko, scratched absently at the back of his neck. "So I figured, you could stay here. With us. Uncle Iroh would make you his ward, and that'd give you all the protection you need. You'd be as good as family to us. And you could stay here."

"Really? You want me to stay?" She whispered, awestruck.

"Well, yes, that's what I'm saying, if you want to –" He cut off as Rhian tackle hugged him.

"I'd love too! Of course I'll stay!"

oO0.0Oo

Three days later, Iroh was disturbed from his Pai Sho game by raised voices on deck.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, Zuko!"

"I was a spoiled brat! What's your excuse?!"

"Ahhh!"

Iroh arrived in time to see Rhian tackle Zuko to the ground, rolling across the floor, in their usual wrestling match. No one paid the pair any mind. They were only children after all. Though he did wonder where those two were picking up such colourful language from.

oO0.0Oo


	6. Prologue: Part 6

**Book 1: Water : Prologue**

**I just want to say, thank you to everyone who's reading and/or reviewing this. I know there are _waaaaay _better stories out there, so thank you so much. I love you all! :)**

**Last part of the prologue now. I hope you like it.**

**Free hugs for all of you!**

oO0.0Oo

Prologue: Part 6

Music night. A night Iroh and many of the crewmen loved and Zuko barely tolerated. Rhian sat next to the disgruntled prince, loving every note. She'd always loved music. Back at the orphanage, it'd always seemed like an escape. She could listen to the tunes rise and fall, the lyrics would sooth her and tell her a story. Take her away from the place where no one even saw her. She loved to sing, and had always wanted to play an instrument, but she'd never had the money for one.

Closing her eyes, she let the sounds wash over her.

"It's just music, you know." Zuko said, nudging her side.

"It's beautiful." She smiled. He stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"You look happy."

Happy. Wasn't that a hell of a concept. Rhian blinked, thinking about it. "I am." She said, her voice tinged with wonder.

"You sound surprised."

"It's just, I can't remember the last time I was happy."

Zuko turned away. "I can."

Standing up briskly, he walked away from her.

oO0.0Oo

"Really?" Rhian said, awestruck. "It's for me?"

"Yes, really." Iroh said, putting the instrument in her hands. It was wooden with a stretched, pear shaped body and a long neck. Five silk strings reached down the surface of the wood, reminding her of a guitar or a lute. "It's called a Pipa. Zuko mentioned you enjoyed the music the other night, so I thought we could add the instrument to our lessons, and you could take part in music night. Maybe play us some songs from your home."

Rhian didn't know what to say, simply staring at the pipa in wonder. No one had ever given her anything like this. Suddenly, she threw her arms around the older man. "Thank you, Iroh. Thank you so much."

Iroh just patted her on the back, caught off guard. "You're welcome, Rhian."

oOoOoOoOo

It turned out she was no natural talent at the pipa, but she worked and worked at it. She went almost nowhere without it, finding every moment she could to practice and get better. Always practicing. It drove Zuko mad and a few times he'd tried to burn it, but whenever he attacked her precious instrument Rhian would launch herself at him in a vicious attack to protect it. Eventually, Zuko got the message that the pipa was off limits. If he so much as touched a string, she would have his blood. So he limited himself to snarling at it whenever he saw it instead.

As well as history, music and the general knowledge of the land she had come to, Rhian found she had to learn to fight.

"The world is at war." Iroh said. "To not learn to fight would be foolish indeed. Even the girl's schools in the Fire Nation teach their charges to fight from a young age."

So Rhian learned, not that she didn't want to learn in the first place. Iroh was a great teacher. Patient at times, when he had to be, but tough and unyielding at others. She learned both the theory behind the forms and putting them to practice. Like the pipa, she practiced and practiced until she got it right, every time.

One day, without knocking, she walked into Zuko's quarters and nearly lost her head. Literally, she just managed to duck in time. Zuko's dual swords whistled over her head, slicing through a lock of her hair that just wasn't fast enough. Looking down at the lost lock, she thanked the spirits for the difficult training Iroh had been putting her through. Her new reflexes ruled.

"Rhian!" Zuko yelled. "What the hell are you doing!? Knock first! I almost killed you!"

But Rhian wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the dual swords in Zuko's hands and glancing to the spare set by the wall. Grinning, she turned to him. "Could you teach me?"

oOoOoOoOo

And that was how she spent her days. Practicing, always practicing. She might not be a bender, but she was determined to carve her own place in this world. As Zuko hunted for the Avatar and learned firebending, Rhian mastered the ever-present pipa and fought against imaginary enemies, or the crewmen when Iroh thought she was ready for an actual challenge. Over the years, the crewmen stopped being a challenge for her, but still she practiced. Zuko taught her to use the Dual Swords. They weren't weapons usually taught by the Fire Nation, and Iroh had no experience in them. But as she got better, so did Zuko, having gained an actual opponent to train with. They both mastered them over time, though she never did manage to really beat him. He was just better at them, she guessed.

Deep inside, she always felt something coming. Something she needed to be ready for. But she didn't know what. So she just trained.

Everyday, when Zuko practiced his firebending, Rhian practiced moving things with her mind. Making shields, and barriers, and floating things around. She never tried anything like lifting the ship again, she wasn't that stupid, though as she got stronger, better, a part of her hoped she actually could. One day. That was the goal she would work towards.

oO0.0Oo

Time went by, their abilities got stronger, and they grew closer. As close as Zuko would allow anyway. She could honestly say, without reservation, that Zuko was her best friend. He was her only friend, but still, she loved him like family. Still, there was always this space around him he wouldn't let anyone in, no matter what. But when he threw up his walls she couldn't breach, she would turn to Iroh, who had truly become like a father to her. And she loved him so much.

Over two years had gone by since the day they'd pulled Rhian out of the sea. Like any other day, the ship drifted through the ice peaks of the South Pole and they were sitting on the deck, Iroh playing a game with some tiles. He'd tried to teach her a few times but Rhian just didn't get it, so she was levitating things over her head in complicated patterns and strumming her pipa while Zuko stared out at the horizon. In the distance a, bright beam of blue light shot into the sky.

"Finally." Zuko said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

oO0.0Oo


	7. Chapter 1

**Book 1: Water**

**And so it begins…**

**I'm a little behind on my writing schedule, as a heads up, but I've gotten enough done it shouldn't affect the updates. Hopefully. Just thought I'd mention it, just in case there's a delay. But probably not.**

**Hope you like it. **

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 1

Eyes wide, Rhian stared at the light as it pierced the sky.

"Wow." She muttered.

"Uncle!" Zuko said, spinning to face them. "Do you realise what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh said, uninterested.

"It means my search, it's about to come to an end." Zuko turned to look at the light.

With a groan, Rhian flopped down to lie on the floor. _Here we go._

Iroh sighed heavily.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights." Iroh gestured to the sky.

"To be fair, that didn't _look_ like the celestial lights, Iroh." Rhian waved her hand around without sitting up.

"We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Well, they agreed on that at least. When Zuko got too worked up about the mission and then was disappointed, he was _not_ pleasant to live with. "Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!" Rhian snorted, stifling a laugh. "Helmsmen! Head a course for the light" Zuko shouted.

Iroh glanced at Rhian and she rolled her eyes with a shrug, grinning slightly. What were you gonna do? He was as he was.

oOoOoOoOo

Hours passed and Rhian went back to floating things around her head, spinning some faster and some slower, some in patterns, trying to get better at moving them without thought. The stronger she got, the more she could do. Plus it was fun. After a while Zuko moved to the Observation deck at the top of the ship. He barely even twitched when she threw a writing brush at him, and she sighed.

The longer they spent looking for the Avatar, the angrier and more frustrated Zuko got. These days, she was lucky to coax much more then a smile from him. He wanted to go home. She understood, though she couldn't say she felt the same. She'd had nothing and no one back in her world, it wasn't home and she had no desire to go back there. This ship, Zuko and Iroh, they were home to her. She hadn't thought about it much in the beginning, but lately it had been nagging at her. What would happen to her when Zuko found the Avatar and went back to the Fire Nation?

She would go with them, of course. It didn't even occur to her to think Iroh and Zuko would abandon her, but how would she like the Fire Nation? The stories they'd told her about Ozai and Azula made her think that she might not be welcome there. That she might not even want to be there, with Zuko's sister and father.

She knew it was selfish, but she had to admit to herself that some part of her didn't want Zuko to find the Avatar. But then, sometimes he'd talk about the Fire Nation, and his eyes would light up. He'd tell her all about the hot springs and the volcanic gardens, the museums and the architecture and all the things he wanted her to see. 'When we go home', he'd say.  
She couldn't begrudge him that. It was his home, and she couldn't doubt that someday it would be hers too.

"Is he still up there?" Iroh said, coming to stand next to her.

"Yeah." Rhian crossed her arms and shivered against the cold. Iroh noticed.

"It's getting late. Why don't you go to bed? I'll talk to Zuko."

"Alright, Iroh." She said. With one last glance up at Zuko, Rhian went to bed. Who knew what the morrow held, after all?

oO0.0Oo

"Again." Iroh ordered and Zuko repeated the firebending move he was practicing. With an aggravated sigh, Iroh stood up, moving to demonstrate. "No! Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes" He threw out his fist, a burst of flame shooting through the air, "fire. Get it right this time."

"Enough." Zuko strode forward. "I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set, I'm more then ready."

Rhian sighed from the side of the ship, levitating a coin quickly through her fingers without touching them, working on her precision and control. It was harder then it looked, but it was a standard practice she'd set for herself when she realised that no one was going to be able to teach her to use her power. It was all trial and error. After years of practicing, it was almost subconscious, so she was easily listening to the conversation across the deck.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics." Iroh said, sitting back down. "Drill it again!"

With a shout, Zuko spun around, kicking fire at one of his sparing partners and knocking him to the ground before rounding on Iroh again. She could see where this was going. Biting her lip, she snatched her coin out of the air and walked away, blocking out the rest of Zuko's argument.

_Impatient was an understatement._ She thought

oOoOoOoOo

Not even an hour later there was a flash in the distance and both Zuko and Rhian ran for the mounted telescope.

"Get out of the way!" Zuko yelled.

"You get out of the way, I want to look!"

"Rhian!" he complained.

"Zuko!" she mocked his tone.

Growling, he snatched the eyepiece from her, following the trail of the old Fire Nation flare.

"The last airbender." He muttered.

Rhian's eyes flew wide. "You're kidding…"

"Quite agile for his old age."

"No way. No way…"

Zuko turned quickly to yell at a nearby crewman. "Wake my uncle! Tell him, I've found the Avatar." He adjusted the telescope, stopping at a point not far away. "As well as his hiding place."

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Rhian lent both arms against the rail, staring over the water.

"Wow…"

oO0.0Oo


	8. Chapter 2

**Book 1: Water**

**Another heads up guys, you may have noticed Zuko's a little OOC, for which I apologise. **

**But it's not really going to stop, sorry. :(**

**He's harder to keep in character then I thought, so I'm chalking it up to having had Rhian around for the last few years, with her persistent habit of fighting with and caring about him. So, that's why he acts a bit differently towards her. Sort of. I'm making excuses. Just ignore me. :)**

**(This chapter's really lazy writing on my part…)**

**Here we go!**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 2

Zuko grabbed Rhian's arm as he stalked away to get ready, pulling her along.

"Come on, we need to get our armour."

"I'm coming, you don't need to pull me, thank you." She said, gently pulling her arm from his grip.

"Just hurry up. We'll be there soon." He called back at her.

"Do I have to wear the helmet?!" she yelled after him.

"Yes!" Came the reply and she groaned. She hated that helmet.  
With a grin, she ran off to her room. Her armour was similar to Zuko's, except hers didn't have the bulky shoulder pads and collar or the flaps around the legs. It was more of a sleeveless covering that stopped at her hips, over the grey shirt and pants that tucked under the forearm coverings and high boots. On the men, the belt held the armour to the skin for better protection and movement but on her it pulled everything a little tighter then she'd like, so she wore hers a bit looser so it just sat on her hips. Her hated helmet was actually Zuko's spare one, so it didn't have that ridiculous face plate. She'd refused to have one fitted, but Iroh and Zuko agreed that if she was going to have armour, learn to fight and go into dangerous situations, then she had to have a helmet too.

Once she was ready and her helmet under her arm, she hurried to the front of the ship. Zuko was there already, armour donned and helmet on, waiting for the bay to open and his little invasion to begin. She took her place to his left and he glanced at her.

"Helmet _on_, Rhian." He snapped.

She rolled her eyes. "_Fine._" She said, slipping the metal contraption over her head, muttering, "Cursed thing."

Zuko sighed, like dealing with her was some kind of chore. She stuck out her tongue at him. Then the bay was lowering and Zuko strode forward, followed closely by her and the soldier to his right.

The sun on the snow was blinding for a few moments and by the time her eyes had adjusted, a boy from the village, face covered in war paint, had rushed them and Zuko had already kicked him off the edge of the ramp and face first into the snow. Rhian winced in sympathy, but kept walking. The village was tiny. She was sure even their ship was bigger then it! It seemed like every inhabitant was grouped in front of them, all women, children and the elderly. More victims of war, Rhian mused sadly.

She stood back with the rest of the soldiers as Zuko paced in front of the villagers, looking at each one in turn.

"Where are you hiding him?" he demanded.

No one answered. They all looked so scared. Suddenly, Zuko shot his hand out, snatching an elderly woman from the group. Everyone gasped and flinched at the movement, particularly the young girl whose arms he'd snatched the woman from. Rhian couldn't blame her there. None of this sat right with her. They were all so terrified.

"He'd be about this age." He said, shaking the woman slighting. "Master of all elements?"

No one said anything, and Zuko pushed the woman back to the girl. Rhian caught her eye and tried to look encouraging. Tried to send the message that they weren't here to hurt anyone. They just wanted the Avatar. The girl just looked back at her, somehow managing to glare while still looking terrified, so Rhian looked away.

With a grunt, Zuko sent a wave of fire over their heads and everyone flinched away again, gasping or whimpering. "I know you're hiding him!"  
Jeeze, he was in full intimidation mode today, she thought as she crossed her arms.

A loud yelling came from behind them and Rhian spun to see the boy from before, most of the paint washed off his face, running at Zuko and swinging a water tribe battle club. Whipping the helmet off her head for a better look, she went to take a step forward, stopping when the soldier next to her put his hand on her arm.  
Zuko ducked the club and flipped the boy over his head landing him on his butt in the snow, having just enough time to dodge the flame Zuko sent his way. Rolling to his knees, the water tribe boy, threw his boomerang at Zuko, who lent back just in time to dodge it.  
He wasn't bad, this kid, Rhian thought, poking her discarded helmet with her foot. When she looked up, she noticed the water tribe girl staring at her, eyes wide. Rhian smiled regretfully and gave a small wave.

"Show no fear." Said one of the tiny little boys, passing a spear to the teenager facing Zuko. He rushed the fire prince, spear head first. Zuko broke the spear with his forearms, grabbing the end of it and poking the boy in the head three times, knocking him over. Breaking the remaining stick in half, he threw the pieces to the ground.  
Rhian giggled behind her hand. But it was when the boomerang returned, colliding with the back of Zuko's helmet that Rhian let out a strangled laugh, slapping her hand across her mouth.  
Zuko was less amused. Growling darkly, he made a fire dagger in each fist, ready to attack the boy properly, when suddenly he was knocked off his feet from behind. He flew up into the air and landed face down in the snow, hindquarters stuck up. His knocked off helmet fell back down to earth, landing on his upturned butt, spinning on the spot. That was defiantly going to bruise later.

She couldn't help it and started giggling in earnest, waving off the solider who tried to quiet her. Zuko shot her a glare of pure fury and she bit her lip, trying to muffle her laughter, and waved a hand at him.  
_I'm sorry, continue what you were doing._ She tried to say.

It turns out, the blur of black, white and tan that had knocked Zuko's feet from under him was… a kid with an arrow on his head, riding a penguin… Yeah, she lost it. Throwing both hands over her mouth, she tried desperately to stop laughing, her knees getting weak.

Almost snootily, the penguin threw the kid off its back and waddled away. Arrow-head didn't seem concerned and just smiled happily at the water tribe teenagers.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." He said without getting up.

"Hi… Aang." Said the water tribe boy, Sokka, she guessed. "Thanks for coming." He didn't sound very impressed with arrow-head. Rhian didn't know why. She was pretty impressed with him. Not everybody rode a penguin to knock over the Fire Prince, then looked so unconcerned about it.

Zuko got to his feet and gestured to the men, taking a firebending stance. Sighing, Rhian stalked forward with the other soldiers, moving in on Aang. The kid took a stance of his own, looking around at them.  
Lashing out with his staff, he sent a wave of snow at them. With a gasp of surprise, Rhian managed to part the snow, pushing it down and around her instead. The men weren't so lucky. Zuko, too, got a face full of the snow, though it melted as she watched. Firebending.

"Looking for me?" Aang said.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asked, incredulous.

So was Rhian. _He _was the Avatar?! But, the Avatar was supposed to be an old man! Someone who'd lived his life, not a little kid! That couldn't be right!

Zuko and Aang began to circle each other, looking for an opening.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter." Zuko said, bitterly. "Training. Meditating. You're just a child!"

The airbender looked taken aback. "Well, you're just a teenager." He reasoned.

Snarling, Zuko started throwing flame after flame at the boy. Aang spun his staff, spinning off wave after wave of fire. Fire that moved towards the villagers where they cringed back. Aang looked back at them and threw off the last flame, holding the staff still.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" He said.

Zuko paused, glancing at Rhian, like an involuntary motion, but she didn't see. She was watching Aang, dumbstruck. He was just a kid, but he offered to go with soldiers he'd never met, who probably wanted to hurt him, in order to save this village and these people. There wasn't any need for anyone to get hurt. She looked at Zuko. It was in his hands.

Stepping out of his stance, Zuko nodded and two soldiers moved behind the airbender, pushing him forward lightly. Turning, they all headed back to the bay ramp, Zuko stalking up before everyone else.

"No, Aang, don't so this." Katara cried.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." Aang said, reassuringly.

Rhian wasn't as sure about that as she followed them up the ramp.

"Take care of Apa for me until I get back."  
If he came back. Nobody said it, but Rhian was sure thinking it. He was just a little kid…

"Head a course to the Fire Nation!" Zuko yelled. "I'm going home."

Home… Right.  
That was that, Rhian guessed. As the bay ramp closed, she caught the eye of the water tribe boy, Sokka, and waved. He didn't wave back.

oO0.0Oo


	9. Chapter 3

**Book 1: Water**

**Wow, I'm behind on my writing. I really need to catch up… But, that is why I've been stock piling, so no problems for now. :)**

**Still amazed people are even _reading_ this, let alone liking it, so I've got to say, I love you all. And thank you so much. :D**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 3

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father." Zuko said, examining the carved wood. They all stood on deck, the Avatar's arms tied securely behind his back. Rhian thought it was all a little showy, but she guessed Zuko wanted to gloat for a minute. After spending over two years of his life hunting for this kid, she supposed he was entitled to that.

"I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Zuko continued, almost superiorly.

Rhian twitched. What did _that_ mean?

"Take the Avatar to the prison hold," two guards pulled Aang away, "and take _this _to my quarters." He gave the staff to Iroh and walked away.

Iroh went to hand the staff to another soldier, but Rhian took it first.

"I'll take it, Iroh. I'm going that way, anyway." She said, brushing her dark locks out of her eyes.

"Maybe it's time for a hair cut, Rhian." Iroh laughed.

She waved him away as she headed to Zuko's room. Last time she'd let someone cut her hair, she'd wound up with an uneven shearing around jaw-length. Finally, it had grown out until it fell down her back to just below her ribs. The ends where still uneven and jagged and it did like to hang over her left eye if she didn't pin it back, but there was no way she was letting someone cut her hair again. Plus, she kinda liked it.

oOoOoOoOo

When she reached Zuko's room, she lent the staff against the side table and sat down cross-legged in front of it. She didn't have to wait long. Zuko walked in, saw her sitting there with her crossed arms and stern expression and sighed angrily.

"You know, you _could_ have carried the staff yourself, since you were coming back here anyway." She shrugged. "Just sayin'."

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, settling on his bed.

"I want to know how you're feeling about this."

"About what?"

"Well…" She said. "He's not what we were expecting."

"No. He isn't."

She was silent for a moment, thinking.

"What's going to happen to him? When we get back to the Fire Nation?" She asked, wondering how she'd never thought about this before.

Zuko wondered the same thing, apparently. "That's never bothered you before."

"I guess…" She bit her lip. "I guess, 'The Avatar' has always seemed like a pipe dream. Don't get me wrong," She said quickly as he opened his mouth angrily. "I never doubted that you'd find him, eventually. I just meant that he was always an abstract concept. Just a faceless old man you had to find. Now that he's here, it just seems… different. So, what will happen to him?"

Zuko's eye twitched. "I'm not sure. But I doubt they'll kill him, if that's what's on your mind. They'd just have to start the search all over again when he's reborn. But it doesn't matter what they do, what he looks like, or who he is. I have to take him back if I'm ever going to regain my honour." And that was that. Discussion closed.

"Okay, fine." She said, standing up. _If he wants to be that way, then fine_. She thought, leaving the room. There was some clanging and shouting in the distance, but she wasn't thinking enough to check it out. Instead she headed back to her room, to pick up her dual swords, thinking of practicing for a while.

She made it back to the top deck in time to see the Avatar leap off the observation deck, clutching what looked like some kind of glider. She'd been gone for a few minutes at most! How had this happened?  
Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Zuko jump off the tower top after him, his hand snagging the avatars ankle. Instinctively, she went to catch him with her powers, reaching for them both and softening the blow when they hit the metal of the ship. The Avatar's glider folded back into the staff on impact.

They both got to their feet and took a stance when there was a low roaring in the distance.

"What _is_ that?" Zuko asked.

_I have no idea_. Rhian thought, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Apa!" Aang called, happily. Oh, so whatever it was, it was his then. That was good to know.

Zuko took Aang off guard with a fire ball, forcing his attention back to the fire prince, and not getting burned. He was knocked back to the edge of the ship in the fray, losing his staff and having to dodge Zuko's attacks, until finally, he was knocked backwards into the freezing waters.

"Zuko!" Rhian chastised, running to the edge where Aang had fallen. Katara's voice yelled for her friend from the flying beast above.

"What?" Zuko yelled.

"Need I remind you that you _just _said if the avatar dies, you'll have to start your search all over again!" She snapped, shoving the fire prince hard in the chest.

Before she could yell at him more for his stupidity, there was a huge roaring of water behind the ship. Turning in shock, Rhian saw the enormous spiral of water shoot up to the sky, carrying the boy up and back to the ship. He landed lightly, his eyes and tattoos glowing with a bright blue light. Pulling the water with him in a truly incredible display of waterbending, he spun the liquid tightly around him, surging it out and knocking over everyone on the deck. Rhian went down, crashing hard into the barrier and hitting the floor with a curse.

Struggling to her feet, she watched in awe as the flying beast landed on the ship and the two teenagers jumped off, running for their friend. Aang's eyes and tattoos had stopped glowing and he collapsed to the floor, seeming exhausted. Like Rhian felt when she over exerted her telekinesis, without reaching the point of death.

_Zuko!_ She suddenly remembered, searching around for him. He wasn't on deck. Where was he?

Looking over the edge of the ship, she found him, clinging to the end of the anchor. She sighed in relief and concentrated on lifting him up to the gap he fell through. Zuko hated it when she moved him, but she thought he probably wouldn't mind so much this time.

He reached the top just in time to grab hold of the Avatar's staff that Sokka was trying to retrieve. And to get poked hard in the head three times and fall back to the anchor chain.

"Ha! That's from the water tribe!" Sokka yelled, triumphantly.

Rhian rolled her eyes and caught Zuko again, flinging him up this time. She gave him a hand up when he landed hard on the metal floor.

"You couldn't be gentle?" He snarled, accepting her hand.

"You get gentle once. Second time I have to help you up, you get whatever the hell I give you." She said. "Go get your Avatar already."

"You don't seem to be helping with that either."

"He's getting away, while you stand here complaining." She waved her arms to indicate, and noticed she was right. Three soldiers where frozen in ice and Sokka was scrambling up the beast's tail.

Apparently one of them was a waterbender.

The beast started to take flight as Iroh came outside, rubbing his eyes.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko shouted, he and Rhian running towards the front of the ship. "Uncle, help me!"

Together, they spun and shot long streams of flame after the fleeing children. Rhian kept running forward, trying to concentrate on the beast long enough to hold it down. Even from this distance, Rhian saw the speck that was Aang jump and swing his staff hard, knocking the fire away and into the snow cliff beside them.

Rhian gasped and threw her arms over her head, cocooning herself in her power just as the entire snow bank fell down on top of her.

oOoOoOoOo

It took a while and a lot of concentration to shift a tunnel out of the new mountain of snow, without letting it collapse on her. Finally, she crawled back out into the sunlight, sucking in the fresh air. She was so tired. She didn't hear someone call her name.

"Woah!" She gasped, as Zuko pulled her from the floor, holding her close and glaring into the sky.

He sighed deeply. "Are you alright? I saw you bend, but that's a lot of very heavy snow."

"Don't call it bending, it isn't." She muttered, curling up. "Where you worried?"

"No!"

"Sure you weren't." She smiled weakly, clutching her aching head with a groan. "Have I mentioned that I don't like snow anymore?"

He smirked. "So, how do you feel about capturing the Avatar now?"

"I still feel like it's more your mission then mine, but I'll admit I feel a lot better about it now." She looked over at the still huge pile of snow. "He's not exactly a helpless little kid. I think he can probably champion himself."

Zuko just grunted. Rhian wondered if she could sleep now.

oO0.0Oo


	10. Chapter 4

**Book 1: Water**

**Uhhhg, I hate work. It just gets in the way of important stuff.  
Curse my need for money! And curse Sterek fanfiction too! It's too damn addictive and distracts me!**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 4

There weren't a lot of Fire Nation ports close to the South Pole, which Rhian was both thankful and sorry for. It meant by the time they reached one, she was recovered enough to accompany Zuko and Iroh off the ship, which she was happy about. Getting off the ship was a blessing, especially in the condition it was in.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko said, striding ahead of them off the ramp and onto solid land. Solid land was good. Though she wasn't afraid anymore, and could fully appreciate the beauty of the sea, some part of her had never fully gotten over her dislike of the ocean.

"I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail." Zuko continued.

"You mean the Avatar–"

"Don't mention his name on these docks." Zuko snapped around, "Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of _what_? Prince Zuko."

And, there was the reason Rhian _didn't_ like the docking options in this part of the world.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko said, disdainfully.

"It's Commander, now." Zhao corrected. Ick, he'd been promoted. Rhian cringed slightly and moved to stand next to Zuko. She really didn't like this guy.

"And General Iroh, Great Hero of our Nation." He inclined his head respectfully and Iroh smiled.

"_Retired_ General." Iroh said.

Zhao tipped his head and looked to Rhian. "And the great generals humble ward. Lady Rhian."

She crossed her arms and lifted her head to look down her nose at him. "Zhao. As always it's… nice… to see you." She said through slightly gritted teeth.

Damn it grated on her nerves to even be polite to him.

"The Fire Lord's _family,_" He glanced at Rhian and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him. "are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbour?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh indicted the ship. Rhian hated how much smaller it was then the others in the dock. Like it emphasised how lesser they were then the others. How unimportant to the Fire Nation. Like they didn't matter.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao said.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko said, searching around for an explanation. Oh, no. "Uncle," He nudged Iroh. "Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, I will do that." Iroh stuttered. Rhian struggled not to roll her eyes. They were screwed.

"It was incredible," Iroh stared, pausing and leaning over to Zuko. "What, did we crash or something?"

"Yes!" Zuko said, quickly. "Right into an Earth Kingdom ship." Rhian's eye twitched as she suppressed the urge to slap her palm to her face. Or just slap them. Really? Shouldn't they have discussed a cover story before leaving the ship?

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao smirked, leaning down to Zuko's level. "Join me for a drink."

It was a challenge, clear as day. Rhian really wanted to punch him.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said, turning to leave. Iroh caught his shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. Rhian isn't being rude. Try to follow her example."

_What?_ She spun to stare at Iroh. She just wasn't saying anything. Not the same thing.

Iroh just turned back to Zhao. "We would be honoured to join you. Do you have any Ginseng tea?" He said walking away with the Commander. "It's my favourite."

Zuko growled in frustration and threw fire from his fists before stalking after them.  
Rhian sighed and rolled her eyes before following. There was almost no chance of this ending well.

oO0.0Oo

Zhao stood in front of a map on the wall of his tent, rambling on about battle plans and the glory off the Fire Nation. As he had been for the last half an hour. Though she noticed he never mentioned any specific details. He was good at that. Talking a lot and not really saying anything at all.  
Zuko sat, tense and stiff in his chair, glaring at the table in front of him as Iroh moved about behind them, examining things. Rhian was slumped at the table, her head resting on her hand, trying not to fall asleep. Zhao was just so boring.  
She blinked to herself as he finished his little speech. "And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capitol will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said as Zhao took a seat.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue." Zhao smirked. "So, how is your search for the Avatar going?"

There was a loud crash and Rhian straightened up to see Iroh scrambling around a pile of fallen spears. "Uh… my fault, entirely." He said, backing away from the mess.

Rhian was grateful for the sudden noise. It brought her back to awareness, and now was no time to be drowsy, she found.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said.

"Did you really expect too? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the Airbenders." Zuko looked away. Rhian saw it and she knew Zhao did too. He grinned evilly. Oh no. "Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." He tried to sound disheartened. It was a nice touch, but Zhao didn't buy it. Rhian felt her fists clench.

"Prince Zuko," Zhao said, getting to his feet and walking to Zuko's side. "The Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war, if you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found."

Rhian almost growled. This was getting too dangerous.

"I haven't found _anything_." Zuko stressed. "It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Getting to his feet, he walked towards the entrance, Rhian following with a glare at Zhao. She was defiantly ready to get out of here. "Come on, Uncle. We're going." Zuko said, before the guards crossed their spears in his face.

"Hey!" Rhian's eyes widened and she spun as the Fire Nation Solider strode into the room.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

_Damnit._

"Now remind me." Zhao said, satisfaction leaking into his tone as he walked up behind the fire prince, pushing Rhian out of the way. "How exactly was your ship damaged?"

oO0.0Oo

Iroh, Rhian and Zuko sat unresistingly in the tent, guards behind and Zhao pacing before them. Rhian's eyes where narrowed on the commander, arms and legs crossed and her foot twitching with agitation. She hated feeling like a prisoner. _Hated_ it.

"So, a twelve year old boy bested you, your firebenders and your… whatever she is." Zhao said, waving a hand in Rhian's direction. "You're more pathetic then I thought."

Rhian gritted her teeth and Iroh put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She knew keeping her power a secret would have been impossible, with the crew around and tabs the Fire Lord kept on his son and brother. She knew she was just lucky they hadn't shown any extra interest in her. She wasn't working against them and was on a Fire Nation ship. That seemed to be enough for them.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko said.

"No it will not." Zhao snapped. "Because you won't have a second chance."

_What?! _Rhian moved to stand, but Iroh's hand tightened on her shoulder and she bit her tongue.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I–"

"And you failed!" Zhao spun, striking fire through the air. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

With a growl of fury, Zuko lunged at Zhao, but was restrained by the guards at his back.

"You can't do that, Zhao!" Rhian yelled, jumping to her feet.

Zhao paused. "Oh? Why can't I?"

"Because you didn't even believe the Avatar _could_ be alive! No one did, but Zuko! If it wasn't for Zuko's hunt, no one would know he was out there at all! He's the reason you have anything to go after in the first place! He's the one who has given two years of his life to a mission no one thought he could complete! And _he's_ the one the Fire Lord sent on this mission! To take Zuko off the hunt would be to go against the wishes of the Fire Lord! And you have no right to do that!"

Rhian was just pulling arguments out of thin air because she knew to attack Zhao would land them all in serious trouble, and yelling at him made her feel better. She knew he wouldn't really be swayed.

"Hmm, you have an interesting point of view. I'll be sure to take it under advisement." Zhao smirked and turned away. "Keep them here." He called to his guards, and exited the tent.

With a yell of frustration, Rhian grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled, stalking to the back of the tent. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Zuko kicking the table into pieces.

"More tea, please." Iroh said.

oO0.0Oo


	11. Chapter 5

**Book 1: Water**

**Thank you, to everyone who reads this. Seriously, I love you guys. You're all the best.**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 5

After Zhao left, they were left alone for hours. Iroh seemed happy enough, but Zuko and Rhian spent the time stewing in their anger. Rhian couldn't sit still and paced around the room muttering insults and threats under her breath. Finally, _finally, _Zhao came back.

"My search party is ready." He said. "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko snarled.

Zhao laughed. "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"It's a legitimate question, Zhao." Rhian snapped, prowling the back of the tent. "If we're not a threat to your glorious achievement, then why did you keep us here?"

"You aren't a threat, girl. Neither of you. Don't ever assume you are."

"Do not underestimate me, Zhao." Zuko shot to his feet. "I will capture the Avatar before you!"

"Rhian, Prince Zuko, that's enough." Iroh said firmly as they both took a step towards the Commander. Rhian glanced at him, but didn't step back.

"You can't compete with me." Zhao scoffed.

"Watch us." Rhian snarled.

"I have hundreds of warships at my command, and you… you're just a banished prince and an orphan girl. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you, Zuko."  
Rhian snarled, making to jump over the table, but Iroh caught her arm and held her back.  
"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me home with honour. And restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko insisted.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure, and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"Of course it's not true, Zuko. Don't listen to his lies." Rhian snapped.

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" He yelled in Zhao's face.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao said.

"An Agni kai. At sunset."

_Wait, what?!_ Rhian did a double take, staring at Zuko.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you." Zhao walked away. "I guess your uncle and the girl will do."

"An Agni Kai." Rhian said, shocked.

Zuko just glared after Zhao.

"An Agni Kai?" She repeated, louder.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't want to do the same thing!" Zuko rounded on her.

"An _Agni Kai_?! _Zuko_! You haven't even fully mastered your basics!" She screamed.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you duelled a master?"

"Yes, _have you_?!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "I will never forget."

Rhian let her eyes drift over Zuko's scar and she sighed. "If you get seriously hurt by this, I will kick your ass, Zuko." She snapped.

oO0.0Oo

Sunset came and the two firebenders knelt in a huge stadium Rhian assumed had been built for Agni Kai matches. Iroh and Rhian stood in front of the kneeling Zuko, his head bent and a ceremonial shawl over his shoulders.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

"Keep him on his toes, you _can_ do this." Rhian said, leaning down to touch his shoulder.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said.

He stood, the shawl dropping off his shoulders as he turned to face his opponent. Across the field, Zhao did the same, saying "This'll be over quickly." Rhian's hands curled into shaking fists.

What she hated most about the Agni Kai was that she couldn't help him. It was a duel between two opponents only. Any outside help would cause the recipient to lose instantly and be branded a coward. Those where the rules.

Stupid rules.

Zuko attacked first, firing shot after shot at Zhao, who either dodged or blocked each shot, before moving to an offensive stance. Zuko was getting tired already. Rhian started to pace in agitation.

"Basics, Zuko!" Iroh yelled from next to her. "Break his root!"

Zhao attacked again and again and Zuko battered the fire away, until it was too much and he was knocked off his feet. Zhao jumped over him, readying to finish the match.

"Zuko!" Rhian screamed.

But Zuko twisted away, knocking Zhao off balance and landing on his feet to fire attack after attack at the commander, forcing him back again and again. Until Zhao fell, rolling away under Zuko's fire. The prince stood over his opponent, ready to finish him off. Rhian tensed. What was he going to do?

"Do it!" Zhao yelled. Zuko struck, burning a black, smoking patch into the ground by Zhao's head. "That's it? Your father raised a coward." He snarled.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back." Zuko said, turning away.

Zhao got to his feet. Rhian could see what he was going to do a second before he struck and threw a shield around Zuko, but it didn't matter. Iroh was already there. Catching the Commander's foot, he shoved Zhao back, causing him to skid across the ground roughly. Enraged, Zuko made to attack him, but Iroh caught the Prince. "No, Prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." He said, as Rhian ran to their side, glaring at Zhao. She put her hand on Zuko's arm and pulled him back slightly.

"He's not worth it." She sneered.

Iroh turned to the fallen firebender. "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." He said as the dust settled around them. "Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honourable then you." He smirked and Rhian almost crowed in victory. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." And with that, they turned and walked back to the ship. Rhian wanted to jump and punch the air, but thought, since they won, she should probably let them leave with dignity. So she settled for punching Zuko lightly in the arm and grinning.

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asked, rubbing his arm.

"Of course. I told you, Ginseng tea is my favourite."

Rhian snorted. "That was incredible! Zuko, you won!" She grabbed his arm and shook it in her excitement.

"Of course I won. That was the point." He scoffed.

She shook her head and smiled, until she grabbed both his arms and spun him around to face her. "But don't you _ever_ challenge a master to an Agni Kai again. Not until you've mastered firebending yourself, do you understand me?"

"Let go." He snapped, pulling at his arms.

"_Zuko! _Do. You. Understand. Me?" She growled.

Zuko glared into her eyes and could almost swear they glowed with anger.

"Fine." He said with bad grace.

"Good." She smiled. Patting his face lightly, she hurried off after Iroh.

oO0.0Oo


	12. Chapter 6

**Book 1: Water**

**Sorry about the wait guys, life got super busy unexpectedly. And it'll probably be a few days until the next chapter too. Sorry. :(**

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter either, but I hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy.**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 6

The Avatar was on Kyoshi Island. Or so they'd been told at dinner. By the cook, who'd heard it from the fish merchant, who'd heard it from a fishermen, who'd heard it from a little girl. Always the most _accurate_ way to get news, apparently.  
But Zuko believed it, and they'd had so little luck in predicting his whereabouts lately, it was worth a shot to check it out. Rhian wasn't really worried anymore. The way she saw it, she and Iroh were along for the ride on Zuko's quest. The more she studied the map of Avatar sightings, though, the more she was reminded that Aang was just a little kid. But she wasn't about to point this out to Zuko. He wanted to believe that Aang was putting all his energy into running and hiding and strategy, who was she to suggest that maybe he didn't have a plan and was just travelling around for fun. He'd been out of the game for a hundred years. It was natural he'd want to see how things had changed.

But whatever the reason, they were still riding komodo rhinos into Kyoshi Village. And she was still wearing the hated helmet. At least Zuko had specified he wanted Aang alive. That was something at least.

The village was small and quaint. Rhian thought it was probably a nice place when the people weren't hiding behind doorways and terrified to make eye-contact with you because you're part of an invading force.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!"

And, they were back to intimidation and threats. She sighed, propping her elbow on her rhino's back and resting her head on her hand. No one came forward of course.

"Find him." Zuko ordered.

Rolling her eyes, Rhian nudged her rhino forward with the other soldiers.

Something moved out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly on high alert, Rhian focused her senses. A soft pattering of feet on a snow covered roof. A slide of sharp metal on metal. Something flashed to her left, and she back-flipped off her rhino just in time to dodge the attack.  
She flipped from the ground, dodging swiftly moving blades again and again until she managed to get enough distance to rip her helmet from her head, so she could finally get a good look at her assailants. Two girls in green armour dresses, their faces painted like warrior dolls, wielding razor sharp metal fans. They twisted and moved like lightning. Rhian was only slightly faster. Fast enough to flip over the head of one and kick her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. Rhian winced in sympathy. Turning quickly, she jumped and caught the edge of a nearby roof, flipping herself up and running, light-footed across the top, prancing from roof to roof. The other green warrior was only seconds behind. A flash of metal only inches from her ear had Rhian spinning and dropping to her knees. She reversed her momentum and bent herself backward, sliding mere millimetres under the blade of the fan. She reached up and caught the girl's arm, twisting it behind her back. Rhian held the girl there for a moment, then snatched the fan from her hand and kicked her off the roof.

Once she was satisfied the girl wasn't climbing the roof after her again, Rhian examined the weapon. It was beautifully crafted, thin and sharp, but strong and durable. It was truly a piece of art. Rhian applauded their craftsmanship and would have loved to talk to them about the use of it. But, somehow, she didn't think they'd be to open to talking to her about it. Right now, however, she had other problems.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you." Zuko's voice drifted through the village. Sounded like he'd defeated his green warriors too.

"Hey! Over here!" That was Aang's voice! Leaping from roof top to roof top, Rhian made her way back to the main street in time to see Aang take up two fans and knock Zuko through the front wall of a building. The airbender then retrieved his staff/glider and took to the sky. She kept her eyes on his face as he stared sadly down at the village.

It was only then Rhian let herself look around again.

Gone was the sweet little village scene. Fires burned on most buildings, other's roofs had already caved in, or been damaged in the battle. She stared in horror at the destruction they'd brought here. Blinking back tears, she jumped down from the roof and went to help Zuko out of the rubble. Around her, their firebenders still fought against girls in dress armour, and were losing. She rolled her eyes, but concentrated on digging Zuko out from under the wood.

Grabbing his hand, when she found it, she pulled sharply, dragging him back into the sunlight. He stumbled slightly and glared at her when he regained his balance.

"Where's the Avatar?" He demanded.

"We need to leave, Zuko. Now." He ignored her, stalking away.

"Avatar! Come out!"

"Zuko!" She yelled. These people were suffering because of them! Couldn't he see that?

Apparently not, as his eyes trained on the Avatar's bison as it flew away.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" He called to the men as he hurried back to his rhino. With a groan of frustration, Rhian ran back to her rhino, snatching her discarded helmet from the ground on the way. He was so single minded! And hard-headed! She didn't know why he even bothered with a helmet! Surely, anything that hit his head would just bounce off, just like everything else they tried to pound into it. The stupid, selfish–

She kept mentally insulting Zuko right up until she saw the _enormous sea serpent rising out of the water!_ _With a small, human shaped speck on its head!_

As she watched in shock and awe, its mouth opened and sprayed the entire village with a heavy torrent of water, putting out all the fires, and soaking them on their rhinos.

Rhian couldn't even be mad. She grinned the entire way back to the ship. The more she saw of this Avatar, the more she respected him.

oOoOoOoOo

"Stay on his tail!" Zuko barked, storming onto the bridge.

"Zuko, I think he's gone." Rhian said, calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and threw it off of him, shocking her.

"I'm not going to lose him!" he roared.

Furious, she stalked in front of him and snarled in his face. "Yes, you are. He's gone. We've lost him. But we _will_ find him again. There _will_ be other opportunities. You've found him _twice_ already, which is twice more then Zhao or anyone else can claim! I think it's safe to say you're a little ahead of the game. Now calm down and stop acting like a _jerk!_"

He ground his teeth and growled at her. "Get out of my face."

"And what the hell was that, back there, Zuko?! Those people where innocent!"

"They were harbouring the Avatar!"

"You burned their village! It'll take them months, to rebuild! It wasn't necessary! It was _wrong_!"

"All I wanted was the Avatar! If they'd given him up, or he'd come out without a fight, there wouldn't have been any collateral damage!"

"You _burned_ their _village!_ Do _not_ try to justify your actions to me!"

His eyes narrowed and he threw his head back to shoot fire through his teeth at the ceiling. Rhian didn't flinch.

"Get out of my control room."

"Gladly." She sneered, storming out the door.

oO0.0Oo


	13. Chapter 7

**Book 1: Water**

**I'm sorry about the wait, I haven't had a lot of time to write recently. And, honestly, I'm was pretty nervous about this chapter. There's quite a bit of OOCness, I think, from both Zuko and Iroh, for which I'm sorry. **

**I'm taking a few cues from the way Zuko acts with Mai when he's with her to explain away how he acts with Rhian here. Not as many as I should, but a few.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it, regardless. And, please feel free to let me know anything you did or didn't like. I like reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. :)**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 7

They didn't speak for three whole days. Meals where tense and difficult with the teens glaring at each other and Iroh trying to make conversation neither of them were willing to partake in. By the second day, they refused to be in the same room as each other. So, on the fourth day, Iroh, sick of their childishness, shoved Zuko into Rhian's room and bolted the door from the outside.

"Uncle!" Zuko screamed, banging on the door. "Uncle, open the door, now!"

"Not until you two work this out." Iroh said calmly from the other side. "If you're not talking civilly in two hours, you're in there all night."

"Iroh, this isn't fair!" Rhian yelled, joining Zuko at the door.

"I'm leaving now."

"Iroh! Come back here and open the door!"

"Uncle!"

There wasn't a response.

With a frustrated yell and one last kick to the door, that Rhian's foot greatly regretted, she stalked back to her bed and sat down to glare at Zuko. The prince stayed where he was, sliding his back down the wall to sit on the floor, glaring right back at her.

Neither of them spoke, and neither of them intended too. They could be just as stubborn as each other.

For the full two hours, they stared each other down, each stewing in their own fury. When Iroh came back and heard nothing from the other side of the door, he sighed.

"Have you worked it out yet?"

Rhian wanted to lie. Wanted to call out, brightly and happily, 'Yes Iroh, it's all alright. Everything's fine now.' But her pride wouldn't let her. Zuko just growled.

"Fine." Iroh said. "Then you're stuck there until morning. I suggest you get cracking if you want any breakfast tomorrow."

"Iroh! Let us out!" Rhian screamed. "This is cruel and unjust!"

"I can't hear you, Rhian, I'm leaving." Came the muffled reply.

Rhian threw her shoe at the door with an enraged yell and sulked back against the wall.

"Hey!" Zuko yelped when the shoe just barely missed his head.

"Oh, don't be a baby. If I'd wanted to hit you, I would have." Rhian snapped, crossing her arms.

They stayed like that for another half hour, until Zuko finally grunted. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"Are you ever going to stop being a jerk?"

"You're being childish."

"So are you. Don't act like I've got the patent on childish behaviour here!"

They glared for another minute, before Rhian really thought about what they were doing. They hadn't spoken in three days. They'd been avoiding each other, and whenever they _were_ in the same place, they glared each other down. Really struck with their actions, Rhian caught his eye and started to laugh. Zuko just looked shocked, which caused her to laugh harder. "We…we are idiots. No wonder Iroh got sick of us." She choked out.

Zuko even managed to crack a smile at that. A real smile. One she hadn't seen for a while.

"So, can we talk this out, or are we going to go back to glaring at each other?"

"Fine." He said.

She waited a moment, but he didn't say anything else.

"Umm… how do we start?" She muttered.

"Why you were angry." Zuko asked, staring at her accusingly.

Rhian twitched, it wasn't like this was her fault! But she let it go, sighing sadly. "I'm worried about you."

"Why?" He moved across the room to sit next to her on the bed, throwing one arm around her shoulders. She always felt privileged when he did that. He didn't like to be touched, but sometimes he would put his arm around her. Like he trusted her.

"Because this mission, this hunt for the Avatar… it's like it has completely consumed you, Zuko."

The Avatar had always been the mission, she understood that. But before the south pole, before they'd discovered Aang, yes, they had travelled and searched, but never like this. Never so violently. Never with no thought or respect for the people they encountered. Maybe it was because now he finally had something solid to grab onto. Maybe the closer he got, the less he saw. Or maybe he'd always been this driven, this ruthless, and she'd just never noticed before.

She was noticing a lot of things lately, if she wanted to be honest with herself.

Zuko looked confused. "That's because capturing the Avatar is the top priority."

"That's just it. It is your _top_ priority. _Everything_ else pales in comparison. Those people on Kyoshi Island suffered for it. And it's like you don't even care."

He looked away from her. "I don't." he said.

She drew in a shuddering breath, gazing at the floor. "And that's what worries me, Zuko. The hunt led you there, I get that, I even understand collateral damage. I don't have to like it, but I can understand it, on some level. But it's the fact that it doesn't even matter to you. That all you can see is the Avatar, you're so blinded to everything else. You're better then that, Zuko."

He tightened his arm slightly, squeezing her shoulders. "The Avatar is everything. Unless I capture him and return him to the Fire Nation, I can never regain my honour and I can never go home. _We_ can never go home. The Avatar _has_ to be the main priority."

She sighed again. "What if it was us? Iroh, or me? Does capturing the Avatar come before us?"

Zuko stilled. She could almost hear his mind working, twisting the problem over and over.

"Actually, I don't want to know." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder. She knew he was a good person. She'd seen it over the years. Heard it in the stories he and Iroh told her about his childhood. Mostly Iroh. Zuko didn't talk as much about his childhood. She _knew_ he was a good person, even if it was buried deep down most of the time. She just wondered if he knew it. If he didn't, she didn't want to hear his answer.

"Are you tired yet?" he asked.

"Exhausted. Staying mad at you is tiring." She said. Gently, he tugged her down with him to lie down. She raised her head. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to sleep." He said, baffled.

"Oh, not here, you're not." She grinned evilly. "I'm still mad at you."

"What?" With a smile, Rhian kicked the confused prince off her bed.

"We're good now, Zuko, but not enough for you to sleep on my bed."

"Rhian!"

"Nope. Not tonight, Prince Firehead." She said, tossing a pillow and blanket at him. "Now go to sleep. All this talking is exhausting. And could you get the candles?" She rolled over to face the wall, her dark smile never leaving her face.

"Rhian–"

"Good night, Zuko."

He growled threateningly. She could feel him glaring at her back, before the candles went out and he rolled over without another word.

Rhian considered this a win.

oO0.0Oo


	14. Chapter 8

**Book 1: Water**

**Promised myself I'd update tonight, so yay for keeping promises. :)**

**Having a social life seriously cuts into fanfiction time... I'm not even sure how I got one. I've never had one before, but when I haven't got a free weekend for 8 consecutive weeks, for non work related reasons, I have to bite the bullet and admit that, somehow, I have acquired one. It's the weirdest thing.**

**Never the less, I'm going to keep writing and updating when I can. Updates just might be a bit further in between, and for that, I'm sorry.**

**As always, I'm just so glad people are reading this. You all mean so much to me. Thank you. **

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 8

They pulled into a ship yard, miles out to sea. An entirely metal rig for the construction and repairs of Fire Nation ships. Though it looked like it had seen better days. Rhian lent on the railing, looking at the mostly empty ports. The rig looked mostly abandoned, though she didn't think it'd look much better, even if it wasn't. The whole place just looked creepy.

She didn't know why they were here. A crewman had interrupted Zuko's firebending practise to tell him a messenger hawk had arrived. Minutes later, they had changed course and here they were. The creepy rig in the middle of the sea. Fun.

Zuko joined her and together they left the ship, meeting an older firebender at the foot of the gangway. "Prince Zuko. Welcome to our prison." He said. "I am the warden–"

"The Avatar was here?" Zuko cut him off, walking past him onto the rig, Rhian keeping pace behind him. The warden hurried to keep up.

"Yes. Mere hours ago."

"Show me where." Zuko snapped.

"This way, Prince Zuko." The warden, sped ahead of them, leading them further into the cold metal docks.

"This place is a prison?" Rhian asked, staring around her. It looked like a construction and repair dock for Fire Nation ships.

"Yes." Said the warden. "Earthbenders were sent here, surrounded by metal and water and far from any land or rock they could bend."

"Oh." She muttered. She guessed that made sense. "So, how did they all escape? I assume they all escaped, with how quiet it is."

"The Avatar, and a young water tribe girl." The warden sneered._ Ah,_ Rhian nodded with a smirk, _Katara obviously made no friend of the warden here._

They entered the containment yard. Coal and dust lay everywhere and several bars on the outer perimeter were bent in odd ways. This was clearly where the riot had taken place. Zuko walked to the edge of the yard, while Rhian was drawn the other way. Several -blankets and old over-shirts where strewn around the place. They looked dismal. Old and worn out, she felt a pang of sympathy for the poor Earth Kingdom soldiers who must have used these. They didn't look nearly enough to protect against the cold.

Kneeling down, Rhian picked through the old blankets when something fell out of one. Hitting the ground with a soft _thump_. She froze, staring at the object, her breath caught in her throat. With shaking hands, she picked up the small teddy-bear.  
_Why would a captured soldier have a teddy-bear?_

"Rhian. Look at this." Zuko said from behind her. "It's that water tribe girl's necklace."

"Zuko? Who was held here?" She asked softly, not looking at the offered necklace.

He hesitated before answering. She noticed. "Earthbenders." He said. "Come on, we've found all we can here. Let's get back to the ship before the Avatar's trail goes cold.

Rhian didn't let go of the teddy-bear, carrying it with her as she followed Zuko. "Earth Kingdom soldiers?" She asked.  
Zuko hesitated again, and sighed softly. "No. My father made it illegal to practice earthbending in the occupied Earth Kingdom. The prisoners here where earthbenders from the occupied villages."

Rhian's hands shook on the bear, and she ground her teeth together. "Why?"

"Because any earthbender could be dangerous. He did it to wipeout resistance and eliminate any threat."

Rhian swallowed hard. The more she learned of Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Nation in this war, the less liked any of it. And the more afraid she was.

oO0.0Oo

A few days after they left the rig they had lost the Avatar's trail and stopped off to find it again. Rhian and Iroh decided to make the most of the afternoon and packed a picnic lunch. After they'd eaten, Iroh went exploring and Rhian tried to convince Zuko to relax and climb a tree or something. He didn't of course, and left her to it to find Iroh.

"Rhian, it's time to leave." Zuko called from the ground, emerging from the trees. Laughing, Rhian swung upside down, her knees hooked over the branch of the tree she was in. She really loved being off the ship.

"Did you find Iroh?" She asked, letting her arms swing below her.

"Yes." Zuko said, gathering together the remains of the small lunch they'd had.

"Then where is he?"

"He heated some natural springs he found. I gave him half an hour to get back to the ship, or we're leaving without him." Zuko hooked their bags onto the komodo rhinos

"It's not like you to give time extensions, Zuko." She smirked. "What'd Iroh do?"

"He stood up."

Rhian fell out of the tree, clutching at her eyes. "Oh, ew! Ewwwww! Why would you tell me that?"

"You asked." It was Zuko's turn to smirk.

"You're a cruel, sadistic boy, Zuko." She scratched at her face, trying to rid herself of the mental image. She focused on the cords of her pipa, pretending to play a song in her mind until she could block the thought entirely.

"Are you done?" Zuko asked, standing over her.

"Let's just get back to the ship." She sneered, climbing to her feet and walking to her rhino.

oOoOoOoOo

Iroh missed his deadline. Rhian wasn't worried, that was just Iroh. But when sunset came and went and he still hadn't returned to the ship, she agreed with Zuko it was time to look for him.

She still wasn't worried. If anyone could take care of themselves, it was Iroh. He taught them everything they knew, after all.

"Uncle!" Zuko called, pushing aside a low-hanging branch. "Uncle, where are you?"

It was a nice spot, Rhian admitted and she could see why he would want to spend an afternoon here. But Iroh was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" One of the soldiers said.

"No, Iroh knows better then that. He knows Zuko wouldn't just leave. And I wouldn't let him." Rhian said, looking around. "But he wouldn't keep us waiting like this."

"I don't make idle threats," Zuko defended himself.

"Not the time, Zuko." She waved away his protest.

"But you're right. Something's not right here." He examined the clearing. "That pile of rocks!" He gestured to the jagged stones in the centre of the spring. They certainly didn't look like they'd be comfortable for lounging around.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir." The soldier said.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally."

Okay, maybe Rhian was starting to worry a little.

"My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!"

Yeah, maybe now was the time to worry.

oOoOoOoOo

Their komodo rhinos moved quickly, racing along the dirt path. It was the only logical way the earthbenders could have gone, and as the sun rose the two teenagers where able to travel more quickly. Despite bickering, yet again.

"Rhian, for the last time, go back to the ship! I'll save Uncle Iroh." Zuko snapped.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Rhian snorted, moving her rhino ahead of his.

"Rhian!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first twelve times, Zuko!" She glared at him. "And I told _you_, I'm not going back to the ship until we save Iroh. And that's– what's that?" She stopped her rhino, pointing to the centre of the path.

Zuko jumped off his rhino to pick up what looked to be a shoe.

"Isn't that Iroh's sandal?" Rhian said.

Zuko sniffed the shoe and flinched away, his face disgusted. Rhian threw her arm over her face reflexively, as though that would save her from having to smell the shoe too. "Eww, Zuko!"

"Yep, that's Uncle Iroh." He said, simply.

"_Why_ did you have to _smell_ it?"

"We must be catching up." He ignored her, pushing his rhino into a run.

oOoOoOoOo

The tracks of the earthbenders ostrich-horses got clearer and clearer the faster they moved. They must be getting closer, until Zuko stopped. Rhian didn't notice at first and kept her rhino following the tracks. "We must be getting closer, these tracks are really fresh– Zuko?" She looked around, finding the Fire Prince staring into the sky about twenty yards behind her, his rhino half turned away from the path.

Turning around, she joined him. "Zuko? What's wrong? We have to keep moving. Did you find something?"

He looked at her. Stared heavily into her blue eyes. Curious, worried eyes. Eyes that trusted him. "Zuko?" She said again and he turned back to the road.

"No, nothing. Let's keep moving. The longer we're here, the more trouble Uncle Iroh's in."

Rhian stared after him. What was that about?

A soft roar sounded in the distance and Rhian snapped around to see the flying bison floating away from them.

_The Avatar_, she thought, turning to yell after Zuko. But she hesitated. Torn, confused. As a friend, she should tell him. But Iroh needed their help. What if Zuko wanted to go after Aang instead? Surely Zuko would see that helping Iroh was more important right now? Wouldn't he?  
_Trust him_._ You do trust him, don't you?_ She thought to herself. …_Of course I do._

"Zuko," She called. "The Avatar!"

"I know." He yelled back. "Now hurry up, or we'll lose Uncle Iroh's trail."

She let out a relieved sigh, relaxing before she'd even noticed she was tense. Of course, she'd never doubted him for a second. And if she was grinning slightly as they rode away, it was probably just because she was happy to be back to finding Iroh. Yes, that had to be the reason.

oOoOoOoOo

Zuko and Rhian kept as quiet as possible as they crept to the rim of the crater. They peeked their heads over the edge to see five earthbenders shackling Irohs hands to the top of a raised rock.

"What in the world are they doing?" Rhian whispered.

"I don't know."

One of the earthbenders spoke. "These dangerous hands must be crushed." He said, pulling a large rock from the ground.

Rhian's eyes flew wide. _Crushed?!_

Without a thought, Zuko jumped into the crater, fly-kicking the rock away just in time. With a swing of his foot, he broke the chain holding Iroh's hands together.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh said, moving to a defensive position.

Zuko followed suit. "You taught me well."

"Surrender yourselves." The earthbender leader said. "It's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered."

"Ahh, that's true." Iroh sneered, whipping the chains still attached to his wrists. "But you are clearly outmatched."

Rhian leapt into the crater after them, somersaulting onto the leader's shoulders and taking him down heavily. "And it's five against three." She snarled.

The fight was over quickly, Iroh's words easily proving to be true. The earthbenders where very outmatched.

Zuko dodged boulders and firebent left and right, his form impeccable while Rhian caught the stones thrown at her and threw them back, at one point picking up an eathbender himself and throwing him into one of his comrades. Iroh used his chains to wrap around or shatter rocks. When the last earthbender went down, Iroh's chains wrapping around his ankles and breaking his root to the ground, the three stood in the crater, victorious.

Zuko proudly put his hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Now would you please put on some clothes?" He said.

Rhian grinned at them. "I'm just glad we found you in time, Iroh. But, yes. Clothes. Please."

oO0.0Oo


	15. Chapter 9

**Book 1: Water**

**Sorry again guys. I _have_ been working on this, but that whole 'social life thing' keeps popping up and getting in the way, which is still really weirding me out… but anyway, this will be the last update for a little while, because I'm going on holiday with my family. A holiday that will have no internet or even phone access for weeks… I'm not entirely sure I'm going to survive, but it should be fun anyway. I will keep working when I can, so don't worry. **

**You guys are the greatest and I can't tell you how awesome you all are. I'm sorry about the delay. I'm a terrible person.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. :)**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 9

Zuko and Rhian didn't stop for the rest of the night. They took Iroh back to the ship, picked up some guards and headed off, following the most likely route from where they'd seen the Flying Bison. Soon after, they came to a small village and Zuko went into intimidation mode again, Rhian subtly rolling her eyes behind him. At least they didn't have to destroy anything this time. Zuko terrorized a villager and they were told the direction the Avatar had gone in. They'd missed him by less then an hour.

Quickly as possible, they'd headed back to the ship and now where speeding across the waves.

This was not a good idea. The villager had told them about a temple Aang needed to get to before the sun set that day. The Avatar was going to the _Fire Nation_. The one place Zuko _couldn't _follow. And yet, here they were. Following. Because the fire prince refused to see reason.

Zuko stared through the telescope looking for the bison while Iroh and Rhian fidgeting behind him.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters." Iroh said. "Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Zuko, this is stupid." Rhian snapped. "Please tell me that, if we can't get him _before_ he crosses into Fire Nation territory, we'll turn back. Please!"

"If he crosses into Fire Nation territory, we'll follow. I'm not losing him again."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord, _banished you_?!" Iroh demanded. "What if you're caught."

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I'm returning home." He insisted.

Rhian scoffed. "Zuko, I haven't even met your father and even _I_ know that's not true."

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type."

"Listen to Iroh. I think he'd know, Zuko." Rhian said.

Zuko ignored them, turning back to the telescope.

"There they are!" He yelled. "Helmsmen! Full steam ahead!"

Rhian groaned. Was it to much to ask that they _not_ see them before it was too late?

They hurried out of the way as the crew raised the catapult from inside the ship, quickly loading it and covering the ball in a foul smelling, flammable oil. Rhian covered her nose and Iroh fanned the smell away from his face.

"Ehhhg, really Price Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" He complained.

Zuko ignored them still, which Rhian was getting rather annoyed with, and lit the ball on fire.

"On my mark." He said, arm raised to give the signal. "Fire!"

Rhian followed the fire ball's progress as it rocketed through the sky, narrowly missing the flying bison when the Avatar swerved. Her eyes followed it down until it crossed something more important to see. Rhian's eyes shot wide and she grabbed Zuko's arm. "Ahh, Zuko!" She said, pointing.

"A blockade."

Yeah, that's what that was. Hundreds of Fire Nation ships patrolled the border between Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom territory. Zuko was banished from the Fire Nation. If they caught him trying to cross, he was screwed.

"Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters." Iroh said, stroking his beard. "Turn back now and they cannot arrest you."

Rhian rolled her eyes.

"He's not turning around!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, this is ridiculous!" Rhian said, trying one last time. There's only so much reasoning you can do with his stubbornness.

"Please, Prince Zuko." Iroh pleaded. "If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

Zuko closed his eyes, fighting with himself. "I'm sorry, Uncle." He said softly. Rhian sighed, mentally rolling up her sleaves. This was not going to be easy.

"Run the blockade!" Zuko yelled.

oOoOoOoOo

Fireballs rained from the sky and Rhian ran to the front of the ship. She needed to see better, to know what she was doing. She deflected as many flaming projectiles as she could see, sending them off into the sea, trying to keep them from striking them. One landed too close to the ship, sending a wave of water over the deck. Rhian lost her concentration, focusing on pushing the water away and missed one fireball. The ship rocked under her feet, sending her crashing into the railing. Eyes wide and breathing heavily, she watched the smoke rise from behind the ship tower.

"Prince Zuko!" an engineer called. "The engines are damaged. We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko snarled, turning away. He locked eyes with Rhian and she could almost strangle him at this point. But the fireballs hadn't stopped, so she turned her attention back to them, grumbling under her breath about stubborn princes.

They watched as Sokka fell from the bision plummeting from the sky, Rhian's breathing caught and she even stopped protecting the ship, getting ready to catch him if she had too. But Aang and Katara managed to get to him in time and Rhian sighed, relieved.  
With Aang shattering well aimed fireball head on, they broke through the blockade and Rhian grinned. Aang was one _powerful_ bender. But now it was just them against the line of ships, and they were headed straight for it.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh yelled.

"We can make it!" Zuko insisted.

"No, we can't Zuko!" Rhian called.

"We can!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Do not slow down!" She didn't think that one was directed at her, so she just glared and grabbed hold of the nearest rail. Getting ready for the collision.

But it didn't come. The Fire Nation ship stopped, letting them pass.

Rhian was shocked. What the hell was going on? Why were they being let through? Staring around for an explanation, she saw Zhao on the other ship, locking eyes with Zuko. They glared each other down until the ships passed.

Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully as Rhian joined him and Zuko, gazing back at the blockade.

oOoOoOoOo

They followed the Avatar until almost sunset, their ship billowing smoke behind them the entire way. The three stood on the observation deck, Rhian leaning against the wall, while Zuko looked into the distance, his hands tense against the railing.

"What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after. The Avatar."

Rhian nodded. It made sense after all. Zhao hadn't been able to get close to the Avatar yet. If he had any intelligence at all, which he unfortunately did, he had to know following Zuko was the smartest option.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko said.

oOoOoOoOo

Rhian would give him this, it was a ridiculous, dangerous idea, but it might work. If they were lucky.

"Uncle," Zuko said as their small boat was lowered down the back ramp. "Keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail while we use it as a cover."

Iroh, stroked his beard, shaking his head. Rhian sort of agreed with him. But maybe luck would be on their side.

Together, they unhooked the chain from the boat, sticking close to the ship at first, manoeuvring through the smoke and trying to keep out of Zhao's line of sight.

"What are you doing here? You could have been more use helping Iroh on the ship." Zuko said.

Rhian threw a coil of rope at him. "Please. Like there was any way I was letting you do this on your own. Put that over there."

"You don't even agree with this anymore. You told me not to come here." He said, putting the rope in the corner and turning the steer the boat away. She rolled her eyes. "That's because coming here was extremely stupid, and still is." She turned to him, leaning against the side of the ship. "I'm your friend, Zuko, and as your friend, it is my job to tell you when you're being an idiot, and to be by your side, even when your ideas are headed straight to Crazy Town. All I can do is try and help you."

"My ideas aren't headed to 'Crazy Town'!"

She snorted. "You just ran a Fire Nation blockade to get into waters you'll be arrested for entering and are now headed away from any kind of back-up in a small boat, taking the chance our luck will hold and a very intelligent, ruthless man who hates us won't notice our departure, while we hunt a very powerful bender. You're right, this particular idea sped straight past Crazy Town about eleven hours ago." She rolled her eyes.

Zuko said nothing, though she might have noticed a reddening to his features. The idea that Zuko was blushing made her grin like a mad women the rest of the way to Cresent Island.

oO0.0Oo


	16. Chapter 10

**Book 1: Water**

***Peeks out from rock* Ummm… Hi? I'm so sorry about the hiatus, so much just came up and I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me.  
First there was the holiday, then I got a new computer, then I had to move all my files to the new computer, then they weren't compatible and I had to get the right programs. Plus, I found out, if you want to write fanfiction, don't **_**read**_** fanfiction, because it's addictive and gets into your head and cuts into writing time, and I got super obsessed with Supernatural, so that's all I could think about for a while. Anyway, I'm making excuses. :( **

**I have some chapters written again, so I can start posting again. Yay! :D …please accept this chapter as an apology. I hope you like it. (I love all of you!)**

**Still own nothing, and this is still un-betaed. Please point out any mistakes. :)**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 10

Crescent Island was beautiful. Awe inspiring, if you liked volcanos, which Rhian did. The temple was built into the volcano, lava spilling down and around it. Rhian stared at the Island, unable to tear her eyes away until Zuko brought the ship to land.

"He'll already be here and the temple isn't small. We'll have to hurry and spilt up to search when we get inside."

"Split up and find him? That's the plan?" Rhian said, jumping from the boat.

"As far as I've gotten." Zuko answered, striding ahead of her, towards the temple.

"And when one of us finds him, how will we contact the other?" Zuko paused and she raised her eyebrow. "Did you think about that?"

"No."

"Do you ever think about anything before you do it?" She asked, exasperated.

"Do you have a better plan?" He snapped.

"How about not splitting up and thinking logically?" She said, scrambling over some rocks. It was really, really hot here. "Why would the Avatar come here in the first place?"

Zuko shrugged. "Avatar Roku was said to have spent a lot of his time here."

"But why would Aang come here? The Fire Nation has to be the most dangerous place for him at the moment, why would he willingly come here?" She was barely talking to Zuko anymore, more musing to herself. Thinking.

"Nostalgia?" Zuko said sarcastically. Rhian shot a glare at him.

"Seriously, do you ever think?" She rolled her eyes. By that time they'd reached the temple. Pushing open the doors, they crept towards the stairs. There was yelling in the distance and the sound of running feet.

"Let's just follow the voices, then." Zuko said.

"Why would he come here?" Rhian whispered to herself.

Aang had an agenda, he had to. He wasn't just travelling around randomly, there had to be something, some reason for everything he was doing. Why come here?

Okay, she calmed her mind, creeping behind Zuko. The noises where getting closer. This is an Avatar temple. The Avatar before Aang spent a lot of time here. Aang obviously needs something from here. He ran a Fire Nation blockade to get here! What does he need?

She thought about everything she knew about him, which wasn't all that much really. He was a twelve year old boy, an airbender and the Avatar. He had two friends, Katara and Sokka, both from the water tribe where they'd first found him. One of them was a waterbender, but not a master. She had only seen Aang airbend, except on the ship where his tattoos had glowed, and he'd seemed exhausted after that. Like he wasn't used to any other bending. So, Aang was a young kid, who could master all the elements, but so far only had one. He had huge responsibility on his shoulders and no one to help him, as the Avatar hadn't been seen in over a hundred years. He was travelling with a novice waterbender. What he needs is… "A teacher." Rhian whispered, eyes wide in realisation. Aang needed a teacher. A waterbending teacher first, if his company was any indication.

But that still didn't explain why they were _here_. If they were looking for a waterbending master, the last place they would go is the Fire Nation. So there was another reason why they'd come to the temple. She thought back to her lessons. Eveything Iroh had told her about the Avatar.

A part of her wondered if this was really the place she should have been thinking about it, as Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her around a corner, but her mind was working now. Too late to stop it.

So, the Avatar is the master of all elements, the peace-keeper and the bridge between the worlds. He had a huge destiny and responsibility. Aang had come back from wherever he'd been to find a world at war. It was his duty to end it. Bring the world back to peace. And, as Aang was all alone, without anyone to guide him… "He needs to talk to Roku!"

"What did you say?" Zuko asked, distracted. While she was lost in thought, following blindly, Zuko was actually watching where they were going.

"Aang, the Avatar. He's here because he needs to talk to Roku!"

Zuko stopped, turning to face her. "How do you figure that?"

"Because he's young, and alone, with no idea what he's doing, a lot of stuff on his shoulders and no one to tell him what to do. And he can contact the spirit world. He's trying to find someone who can help him, tell him what to do. And who better then a fully realised Avatar? Obviously, he had to come here to do it, for some reason."

Zuko grunted and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. He's here now, and we have to catch him."

Rhian stuck her tongue out at his back. Personally, she thought she was rather brilliant.

There was a sound in the distance, back the way they had come, and she cocked her head to listen to it. Zuko stopped again. "What are you doing?"

"I hear something." She said.

"Ignore it, we've got to hurry." Zuko snapped.

"You go ahead." Rhian whispered, eyes locked on the corridor behind them. "I'll check it out and catch up. Look for an Avatar chamber or something. Someplace… mystical, I guess."

Zuko didn't have to be asked twice, hurrying off towards the muffled yells in the distance. Later, Rhian would wonder about his willingness to leave her behind, but right then she had other things on her mind. Creeping back down the corridor, she kept close to the wall, trailing her hand along it. Another sound, a muffled voice, reached her ears and she turned left. Poking her head slowly around the corner, she saw movement at the end of the corridor. Formatted movement. A group of people, marching. As they got closer, Rhian recognised the man leading and gasped, ducking her head back around the corner. Zhao. Their plan hadn't worked. He'd followed them.

Panicked, she rushed down the corridor, running to warn Zuko. She ran so fast, she didn't even notice her feet barely touched the floor as her power took over, pushing her forward. Once she flew past an open doorway, catching a fleeting glance into a large room. A large room with people in it. Firebenders. Who were firebending. Her mind took a second to process things, and she skidded to a stop, running back to the door in time to see a lemur-bat jump from a large, important looking doorway and onto a sage's face. She stopped in her tracks, momentarily forgetting what she had been doing in order to stare at the sight when Katara and Sokka ran out from behind large, ornate pillars and took down two other sages. And the fourth was taken down by the fifth. Yeah, she was feeling a little out of the loop here, but there wasn't time for that now.

"Now, Aang!" The fifth sage called as Rhian ran further into the room.  
_Zuko. Gotta find Zuko._  
"Aang, now's your chance!" Katara yelled.

"Zuko!" Rhian shouted, turning everyone's gaze to her. Sokka's eyes widened and Katara gasped, their grip slackening on their captives. Rhian didn't pay them any notice, looking around for her friend.

"You?" Katara said. "How did–?" Her words cut off when, with a slight scuffle, Zuko and Aang emerged from behind one of the dragon ordained pillars, the fire prince holding Aang's hands ruthlessly behind his back.

"The Avatar is coming with me." Zuko said. The sages took advantage of their captors shock to slip out of their hands, grabbing hold of the young teens and their fellow sage.

"There you are." Rhian breathed. "Zuko –"

"Close the doors, quickly." Zuko snapped, dragging Aang towards a set of stairs. "Rhian, come on."

She spared an apologetic glance at the water tribe teens, but hurried after him. "Zuko, Zhao is here. He followed us." She said, quickly.

"What?!" Zuko turned to look at her and the Avatar twisted out of his distracted grip, ducking behind him and, with one kick, knocked them both down the stairs. Rhian cushioned their fall reflexively, but she wasn't fast enough to stop them hitting the ground all together. Shaking her head to clear it, she heard Katara say, "He made it." A second before the whole chamber lit up with a bright blue light.

"Ow." Rhian groaned, holding her eyes. She'd softened the fall, but she had still hit the ground. And her body did not appreciate it.

Zuko didn't wait around, scrambling to his feet and rushing up the stairs again. Rhian moved more slowly. If Aang had made it into the room, chances where they weren't going anywhere until he decided to come out.

oO0.0Oo


	17. Chapter 11

**Book 1: Water**

**I'm out of things to say. Posting this later then I'd intended, both in days and hours. It's late, I'm tired. Good night, Lovelies. **

**Un-betaed, I own nothing, yadda yadda. **

…**zzzzzz….**

oO0.0Oo

Book 1: Chapter 1

The sound of fire bending flitted down to her as she climbed the stairs to see Zuko and the sages shooting fire at the door. With a sigh, she wandered over to the pillar where Sokka and Katara had been chained up, sitting down heavily next to Katara's feet and rubbing her eyes. The water tribe girl glared down at her disdainfully.

"Hi." Rhian said, jerking her hand in a rough wave.

"Get away from me." Katara sneered.

"Yeah!" Sokka said from around the pillar.

Rhian sighed, choosing to ignore their dislike for now. It was understandable anyway. "Zuko!" She called, not moving from her spot on the floor. "We really have to go!"

"Not until I capture the Avatar!" Zuko yelled, shooting another blast at the door in frustration.

Rhian lent her head back against the pillar and closed her eyes. "Noooo, that's fine, Zuko." She muttered to herself in agitation. "Let's just sit here and get captured. It's not like Zhao hates our guts and has been looking for an excuse to arrest you and throw you in prison. Or burn you alive. And, of course, I'll be perfectly safe too. Helping a banished prince cross the border is just a minor offence. One that'll be _easy_ to brush off, considering I'm barely a citizen of the Fire Nation myself and all. And only then, through association with Iroh and the aforementioned banished prince. This is a great plan…" She didn't open her eyes during her quiet tirade, so she missed the way Katara looked down at her in confusion.

"Rhian, what are you doing?" Zuko yelled, finally looking around and spotting her next to the prisoners.

"Resting for all the running for our lives we're about to have to do." She replied, dryly.

"Get over here and try and open these doors!"

With a grumble, she climbed to her feet and walked over to the firebenders by the huge door. "There is no way I'm going to try and force open a door to a spiritual chamber that has been sealed shut by the spirit of an Avatar." She said, crossing her arms.

"Just do it."

"We have no idea what could happen. To Aang, to this whole temple, to this plane of existence or to _me_, if Roku just decides to slap me down for trying. No way, no how."

"Rhian…" Zuko growled.  
"Zuko…" She mocked.

Ignoring his death glare, Rhian looked behind him to the sages, one kneeling on the floor. The one who had tried to help Aang and the others.

"Why did you try and help the Avatar?" She asked gently.

He looked her in the eye. "Because it was once the sages duty. It is still our duty."

Rhian felt a swell of pride, right before her heart deflated. Some one was clapping mockingly behind them. Zuko and Rhian spun to see Zhao and his men striding towards them, a smug grin pasted on his evil face. Rhian may have been a little bias, but his face just seemed really evil to her.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." He said. "I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand, when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao." One of the sages said, bowing. Rhian rolled her eyes, cautiously taking a step closer to Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, and Lady Rhian. It was a noble effort, but your little smokescreen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased."

Two soldiers stepped up and grabbed Zuko's arms, pulling him back when he stepped towards Zhao. Rhian moved to help him when one of her arms was grabbed and twisted behind her back.

"Get off me!" She snarled, gasping in pain. They didn't.

"You're too late Zhao!" Zuko said. "The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter." Zhao said, glancing unconcerned at the doors. "Sooner or later, he has to come out."

oOoOoOoOo

They were chained to a pillar while Zhao's soldiers took up stances at the temple door. There where carved dragon scales digging into her back. All in all, Rhian was not a fan of this situation. She and Zuko pulled uselessly at the chains until Zhao raised a fist in their direction and they stilled. But chains were just chains. The trick was getting out of them without alerting anyone else. That was the thought on Rhians mind as she silently pulled at the links with her mind, trying to force them to snap. It took more focus then she thought it would.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko sneered.

"It takes concentration, Zuko, shut up." Rhian snapped back. "What's the plan?"

"We get out of this."

"Yeah, and then?" She rolled her eyes.

"The Avatar's still here, we can snatch him and get out of here before Zhao can catch us."

"You are kidding right now, aren't you?" She turned to stare at him, abandoning the chains for the moment. "Can you please, _please_ forget the Avatar, just this once? We need to get out of here and away from Zhao. Live to fight another day, and all that. _Please?_"

"If Zhao captures the Avatar –"

"_Zuko!"_

He glared at her. "Just get us out of these chains."

Rhian went back to work, chanting in her head, _I will not kill my best friend, I will not kill my best friend, I will not kill my best friend…_

Moments later, she felt the chain snap. Gently, she loosened it but held it in place. It wouldn't be good if anyone saw they were free. Zuko, of course, had no such thought and made to step towards the soldiers, but Rhian grabbed his arm.

"At least wait for Aang to come out." She whispered, moving her attention to Katara and Sokka's pillar, starting to pull on their chains. Zuko glared at her, but stayed still.

He followed her gaze. "What areyou doing?" he growled.

"We can't just leave them at Zhao's mercy." Rhian snapped.

The other teens, thankfully, hadn't noticed the exchange at the other pillar, whispering something between themselves, when suddenly the huge doors creaked open, a blinding blue light flooding the room. Rhian let the chains drop as they cringed away, the firebenders striking with lethal force. Their fire twisted away, forging a burning sphere around the figure in the doorway. A figure that certainly did not belong to a twelve year old boy.

"Oh my god." Rhian said, staring wide eyed at the swirling fire ball surrounding the tall man with glowing eyes.

"Avatar Roku." The prisoner sage said in awe.

That was Avatar Roku?

The fire flew out in a wave over the fire benders and to the pillars, the chains binding the others simply melting away. Zuko took that as an invitation to leave and bolted for the stairs, but Rhian didn't move, staring in shock at Roku.

"Rhian!" Something pulled at her arm, yanking her out of her daze. Zuko had come back. "Run!"

She glanced around, seeing Katara and Sokka hadn't moved.

"Wait! What about –"

"Just run!" Zuko yelled, pulling her along behind him. She ran, looking over her shoulder, to see Katara and Sokka helping an exhausted Aang to his feet. Another vicious pull and she just concentrated on running.

"How do we get out of here?!" She yelled.

He didn't answer. They sprinted down stairs, jumping puddles of lava and dodging falling rocks. It was through a hole in a wall that Rhian spotted their boat. Far away, over rivers of lava and shaking earth, but it was there.

"Zuko!" She yanked back on his hand, almost toppling him over. "Look!" She pointed.

"We don't have time –"

"Trust me." She said. "I can do this."

Zuko didn't say anything, just stared at her for a moment. Finally, with a growl, he nodded.

Rhian wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Thank you." She whispered, before leaping out into empty space.

They fell straight down, for maybe ten feet, before Rhian caught them. All her focus had to be on keeping them up and shooting forward. She watched the ground and the air, searching for flame and rocks, needing to know how to move them, if she had to. Dodging plumes of smoke and steam and rocketing towards their ship. Her head began to ache.

Minutes later, their feet landed hard on the deck of the boat and they fell to the floor, Zuko quickly rolling to his feet.

"Don't ever do that again." He snarled, starting to steer the boat away from the island.

"It worked, so I'll make no promises." Rhian said, rubbing her head and climbing to her feet.

Zuko snatched up a spy glass and looked to the sky, watching the path of the flying bison. She didn't bother to look.

"Let's get back to the ship and out of Fire Nation waters, agreed?"

Zuko just nodded, his eyes locked on the sky.

oO0.0Oo


End file.
